Akuma ga Kill!
by TheSuperGoldenAngel
Summary: La batalla ha terminado y Yesayd se ha marchado con Esdeath en un viaje para hacerse más fuerte con la promesa de acabar lo que empezaron, Angel ahora por su parte tendrá que luchar contra las Fibras Vivas de Combate y contra Revocs.
1. Poder de la Oscuridad

**Todo lo relacionado con Kill la Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AKUMA GA KILL<em>_!_**

**_Secuencia 0: Primeros pasos_**

**Acto 0, poder de la oscuridad**

El viento soplaba, el cielo estaba despejado, el sol eclipsaba la figura de alguien parado de pie ante las puertas de la Academia Honnouji, la máxima ley de aquella ciudad. Nada ni nadie los pudo preparar para lo que se avecinaba...

Cabello totalmente blanco como la nieve y suelto, media parte de la parte izquierda de la cara estaba cubierta por vendas y ocultando el ojo izquierdo, el derecho era verde azulado, llevaba una camisa sin mangas totalmente negra, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes del mismo color con los dedos al descubierto, llevaba pantalones vaqueros muy oscuros con un cinturón plateado atado en diagonal, portaba unas botas de cuello alto. Una bufanda con un azabache incrustado cubría su garganta y la boca.

- He llegado... – Murmuró el muchacho, entró al recinto y se encontró a dos personas luchando, pero los ignoró y continuó avanzando sin parar hasta plantarse ante su destino final, la puerta de la Clase Z-13. La abrió sin demasiado esfuerzo, el maestro a cargo del aula le dio la bienvenida, un tipo de traje negro con el pelo negro totalmente echado hacia atrás y con gomina hasta decir basta. Un gánster italiano le parecía el maestro al muchacho mientras tomaba asiento.

Tres horas más tarde, llegó el tiempo de descansar y almorzar para todos, para él significaba poder observar y juzgar sus propias acciones, que podría haber hecho o dicho, todo eso mientras contemplaba el bello cielo, cálido y lleno de amor, algo que contrastaba con él; frío, solitario y lleno de odio, un odio tan profundo que ni él mismo podía ver su fondo.

- ¿Juzgándote otra vez? – Preguntó la bufanda con un azabache incrustado, que ahora parecía un ojo totalmente negro con una estrella gris en vez de un azabache.

- Sabes que no me gusta ser interrumpido durante mi meditación, Yamiketsu – Contestó el muchacho sin ningún interés.

- No olvides a que hemos venido – Respondió Yamiketsu con seriedad.

- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, soy consciente de lo que está en juego y no pienso fallar por ningún medio – Afirmó el chaval.

- Tomo nota y... ¿Qué pasa ahí? – Dijo Yamiketsu al observar la multitud de estudiantes apelotonados.

- Un batallón de mariachis, el fin del mundo... – Dijo el chico rascándose la nuca extrañado por la acción de los estudiantes – Me arrimaré y veré que se cuece por ahí – Se empezó a acercar a la muchedumbre lanzándolos por los aires hasta posicionarse en el centro de las dos filas, todos los estudiantes presentes gritaron sobresaltados por la acción del estudiante anónimo, quién se vió abordado por un hombre de increíble tamaño.

- ¡Estudiante anónimo, a la fila! – Gritó el gran hombre.

- Solo aquellos que puedan doblegar a la máquina de guerra más poderosa jamás creada pueden darme órdenes – Respondió el muchacho con valor.

- ¡Ningún estudiante Sin Estrellas puede contestar a Ira Gamagoori sin sufrir su respectivo castigo! – Respondió Ira golpeando con uno de sus enormes puños al valiente estudiante Sin Estrellas - ¿¡Que!? – Exclamó al encontrarse una espada verde bloqueando la trayectoria de su puño.

- Una de las grandes armas creadas por los Ancianos, Apocalipsis, llamada así por el apocalíptico poder que duerme en ella. Incluso a un usuario de la Prenda Divina le llevaría años conseguir una pequeña fisura en esta espada – Explicó el muchacho – Pero ahora... – Cerró los puños – Te enseñaré la verdadera fuerza – Al decir aquello, le pegó tan fuerte a Ira, que éste salió volando hacia atrás llevándose por delante a varios Sin Estrellas.

- ¡Que no escape! – Ordenó Ira a los estudiantes de Una Estrella.

Todos los estudiantes obedecieron sin miramientos la orden saltando encima del muchacho, que volviendo a hacer gala de su fuerza superior a la de Ira, tomó la Apocalipsis y giró violentamente con la espada provocando un tornado, incapacitando por unos segundos a sus ataques.

- Maestro – Dijo de repente Yamiketsu, el azabache que era su ojo había empezado a brillar.

- Empieza – Asintió el muchacho totalmente inmóvil.

- ¡Quién lo atrape será ascendido a Dos Estrellas! – Gritó Ira aumentando la moral de los estudiantes, que ya se habían recuperado del ataque inicial.

- Yamiketsu – Dijo el chaval con un aura de oscuridad alrededor - ¡Fusión Humano-Prenda Divina! – Al terminar de gritar aquello, un vendaval de oscuridad lo cubrió, su pelo se empezó a volver totalmente negro, las vendas desaparecieron revelando un ojo totalmente negro adornado con una estrella gris como el ojo de Yamiketsu, todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por piezas metálicas totalmente negras que cubrían gran parte de su ahora descubierto torso, Apocalipsis se iluminó y se desintegró totalmente, su ojo derecho empezó a obtener una coloración verde esmeralda, cuando la oscuridad desapareció, él ya no estaba ahí, todos estaban tan asombrados por aquello, que no tuvieron apenas tiempo para darse cuenta de las múltiples explosiones oscuras que empezaron a sucederse en rápida sucesión, el muchacho reapareció totalmente ileso y limpio con su Prenda Divina activada.

- ¿Eso era todo? – Preguntó el muchacho sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

- ¡No! – Contestó Ira acompañado de otros tres estudiantes, dos hombres y una mujer.

- Envías a los Cuatro Devas a por mí... ¿Tanto me temes, ¡Kiryuin Satsuki!? – Dijo el chaval apuntando su vista a la cima del edificio, tapada por una luz celestial, ahí estaba, la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y la que imponía las reglas con puño de hierro, Kiryuin Satsuki.

- ¡No eres digno de dirigirte a Satsuki-sama! – Gritaron los Cuatro Devas atacando al chaval a la vez descubriendo que habían atacado a una ilusión creada por su velocidad sobrehumana.

- (No nos queda mucho tiempo) – Dijo en su subconsciente Yamiketsu – (Tsk) – Exclamó el muchacho en el mismo lugar de Yamiketsu.

- ¡Eres una mujer con suerte, Kiryuin Satsuki, ya no me queda apenas poder para seguir luchando! ¡Pero recuerda esto; mañana regresaré y te enseñaré el poder de la eterna oscuridad! – Anunció el muchacho - ¡Palabra del Diablo! – Al decir aquello desapareció en una nube oscura.

Llegó el nuevo día y la advertencia del "Diablo" seguía repitiéndose en las mentes de los Cuatro Devas, por lo que decidieron no decirle nada a nadie.

- Joder Yesayd, deja de fumarte cigarros, que no eres ningún "Diablo" – Replicó Yamiketsu.

- ...

- ¡Como no me digas algo le diré a toda la peña que eres...! – No pudo seguir hablando por tener la "boca" cosida por Yesayd, que estaba totalmente rojo.

- ¡Tú ganas, puta bufanda parlante chantajista, pero no se te ocurra decirlo, que me da demasiada vergüenza! – Gritó en un tono bajo a la bufanda cosida – Fumaré solo por las noches, ¿te vale? – Dijo removiendo sus propios cosidos.

- Me vale y me sobra, ahora volvamos a la escuela, que tenemos una cuenta pendiente con la presidenta – Asintió Yamiketsu.

- Kiryuin Satsuki... – Murmuró Yesayd mientras caminaba a la Academia Honnouji, el aire alrededor suyo empezó a incendiarse.

Cuatro horas y media...

- ¡Joder, que hambre tengo! – Gritó un ilusionado Yesayd sentado en una tubería con su almuerzo muy bien envuelto hasta que Yamiketsu arruinó el momento.

- Tengo un Dejá Vù de los patéticos – Dijo observando clónica acción del día anterior – Deja de llenarte la boca de comida y ve a por ella.

- ¿Por qué siempre tendrá que pasar algo en el momento menos oportuno? – Se preguntó Yesayd bastante decepcionado por tener que dejar atrás su almuerzo hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió.

Una misteriosa chica había hecho lo que él iba a hacer ahora, pero lo que más le sorprendió de ella fue ver la espada-tijera roja que portaba, quería hablar con ella, pero la sorpresa por ver aquella espada-tijera echó por tierra su deseo de acercarse a la dueña de aquella arma, que escapó al poco de intentar luchar contra el presidente del Club de Boxeo, ya estaba por ir tras ella cuando de pronto sintió la poderosa mirada de Satsuki en su nuca y se giró para enfrentarla con su único ojo. Fueron varios minutos de intensa presión en el ambiente e incluso algunos juraron haber sentido el aire arder cerca de ellos, la presidenta finalmente continuó su marcha sin mediar palabra.

Horas más tarde en los bajos fondos...

- Oe – Dijo Yamiketsu tras bastantes horas de completo silencio – ¿Por qué no fuiste a por esa mujer ahora que la tenías a tiro? – Preguntó obteniendo un frío y críptico silencio por parte de Yesayd - ¿¡Estas sordo o qué!? – Su irritación por la indiferencia de Yesayd ya empezaba a molestarle.

- Calla y escucha – Ordenó Yesayd con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿...? – Yamiketsu no comprendió al principio aquella respuesta hasta que afinó su oído, fue cuándo lo entendió - ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó casi sin aire para respirar.

- Luchar... y Confiar en el poder del lado oscuro – Contestó Yesayd en voz baja con la Apocalipsis en mano - ¡Sal y enfréntate a nosotros! – Dijo energéticamente cubriendo de oscuridad todo el lugar, revelando a una adorable niña sonriente.

- Ara, ara... Si es el tipo que le dio su alma a la oscuridad – Dijo la niña alegremente.

- ¡AKUMAAA! – Yesayd se lanzó con la espada lista para cortar gritando provocando muchísimo eco en la oscuridad.

- Es taaan fácil provocarte, chico sin alma – Dijo la niña sin perder la alegría, sacó una espada-tijera morada y la puso delante de ella iniciando un choque entre las espadas de los combatientes.

- ¡Ahora lo sé, tú fuiste la asesina, ¿verdad?! – Gritó Yesayd totalmente rojo de furia intentando romper la defensa de "Akuma".

- ¿Y eso que importa, chico sin alma? – Preguntó la niña arrebatándole la Apocalipsis a Yesayd, que solo pudo observar atónito como su propia arma era usada contra él – Dulces sueños... ¡Si llegas a tenerlos! – Lo empaló contra una pared metiendo casi la empuñadura de la espada en su pecho. La oscuridad desapareció con ella.

- (Lo siento, Yesayd) – Dijo en su subconsciente Yamiketsu, la Apocalipsis desapareció y Yesayd cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente y desangrándose en mitad de los bajos fondos.

**_"Y así, el guerrero caído en la oscuridad comenzó a recorrer un largo sendero de dolor y desesperación que lo llevaría a su redención, ¿o a su perdición?"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hace medio año, estuve a punto de cometer el fatal error de dejar de escribir fics a raíz de la pérdida de mi extensa imaginación (que afortunadamente ya estoy empezando a recuperarla), pero ahora he vuelto para quedarme y este fic de Kill la Kill! es la prueba de ello, disfrutad.<strong>


	2. Inflexibles y exageradores

**Todo lo relacionado con Kill la Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 1, Inflexibles y exageradores<strong>

Todo daba vueltas, se giraban y alteraban a placer las leyes de la gravedad, la oscuridad lo engullía todo a su paso, sentía el olor de la sangre fresca, la suya propia.

- ¡AHHH! – Despertó Yesayd gritando alterado, el dolor inmediatamente lo obligó a tumbarse rápidamente en la cama.

- Por fin despiertas – Dijo la dueña de la espada-tijera roja – Pero hazlo sin gritar – Replicó por el grito de Yesayd.

- Lo siento, pero... – Antes de que pudiera decir algo más fue interrumpido por una femenina voz anunciando la cena – ¿¡Cena!? ¡PISTAAA! – Gritó Yesayd corriendo a una velocidad imposible para su actual estado físico dejando a la dueña de la espada-tijera roja paralizada.

- ¿Pero a este tío que le ha pasado...? – Se preguntó estupefacta por el arranque de energía que había tenido el herido.

- ¡Ryuko-chan, tenemos un toro en casa! – Gritó una niña desde el umbral de la puerta del cuarto.

- No Mako, lo que tenemos es... – Ryuko no sabía cómo describirla a Mako aquello del "toro" - Da igual, vayamos a cenar – Finalmente decidió dejarlo en el aire, ambas fueron a la mesa para comer y se encontraron al herido devorando croquetas como si de una aspiradora se tratase – La..., la leche puñetera – Intentó exclamar lo mejor posible Ryuko tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

- ¡Hafía mufho que no cofía algo tan delifiofo! – Intentó decir Yesayd con la boca llena de croquetas y masticando a una velocidad que ni los Mankanshoku podían alcanzar en los días de mayor frenesí hambrienta.

- Sí que tenía hambre el chaval... – Dijo con bastante sequía Mako, todos los demás presentes asintieron con la cabeza.

La cena duró una hora, cuando Yesayd terminó de satisfacer su apetito se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo provocando un terremoto que sacudió toda la ciudad sin aparentemente mayores consecuencias. Ya era la hora de dormir y todos estaban dormidos, excepto alguien en el que nadie había reparado.

- (Que ruido había) – Pensó con molestia Yamiketsu – (Pero bueno, ya están todos dormidos, debo de encontrarlo y confirmar mis sospechas) – Siguió pensando mientras se descolgaba con mucho sigilo de la percha donde estuvo colgado el resto del día, una vez en el suelo empezó a buscar la habitación de Ryuko, ahí descansaba un uniforme de marinera negro.

- ¿Que es esta oleada de odio que siento de repente? – Se preguntó el uniforme al notar el aura de odio que Yamiketsu expulsaba inconscientemente.

- Relájate, no voy a hacerte nada – Dijo Yamiketsu anunciando su presencia – Nacido de la más fría y negra oscuridad, soy la Prenda Divina que se nutre de las emociones negativas, Yamiketsu.

- Solo existen siete Prendas Divinas en este mundo y entre ellas no existe una que use el poder de las tinieblas – Contestó ácidamente el uniforme.

- En eso estas equivocado, solo necesitas la suficiente Fibra Viva de Combate adecuada y la gente correcta para crear Prendas Divinas como una modista podría confeccionar kilos de ropa en cuestión de semanas – Corrigió Yamiketsu.

- Vete al grano – Replicó el uniforme.

- Muy bien...

La luna se empezó a ocultar para dar paso al amanecer de un nuevo día, Ryuko y Mako se marcharon, Yesayd seguía guardando reposo en la cama intentando recordar algo, descubriendo que había perdido la memoria y ya no sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero algo le decía que DEBÍA ir a la Academia Honnouji a pesar de su precario estado.

- Yamiketsu, nos vamos – Dijo Yesayd poniéndose de pie cuidando de abrir las heridas.

- ¡Espera, todavía no estas lo suficientemente recuperado para ir! – Exclamó Yamiketsu alarmado mientras su dueño lo vestía sin hacerle caso.

- Aunque me vaya la vida en ello, ¡llegaré a la Academia Honnouji cueste lo que cueste! – Gritó Yesayd apretando los dientes para no gritar del inmenso dolor que algunas de las heridas que tenía se estaban empezando a abrir alarmando aún más a la Prenda Divina.

- ¡Tienes que descansar Yesayd, será mejor y...!

- ¡Cállate de una maldita vez, es mi voluntad y no pararé hasta conseguirlo! – Sentenció Yesayd dejando claro que no iba a retroceder.

- Tú mandas, haz lo que quieras – Dijo Yamiketsu cediendo ante el inamovible empeño de su maestro por ir a pesar de las heridas que cargaba en su cuerpo.

- ¡Adelante! – Gritó Yesayd lanzándose a la carrera para alcanzar su destino usando todas sus fuerzas para resistir el dolor, pero al llegar a la sala de estar los padres de Mako lo detuvieron e intentaron razonar con él – Mi voluntad es acero puro, llegaré como sea, ¡aunque vaya a morir! – Siguió caminando cojeando del dolor cuando de pronto la familia Mankanshoku los abordó a él y a Yamiketsu diciéndoles que lo ayudarían a llegar.

Entre tanto, en alguna parte de la ciudad...

- ...

- ¿A qué viene ese silencio? – Preguntó Ryuko a su Prenda Divina.

- Yo... – Estaba por darla una respuesta cuando de pronto recordó la advertencia de Yamiketsu acerca de hablarle a alguien sobre "aquello" – No era nada importante – Después de decir eso, Senketsu se volvió a quedar totalmente callado.

En algún lugar lejano de ahí pasaba un coche-camión a gran velocidad esquivando, girando y destrozando todo cuanto se le pusiera delante como quién no quería la cosa...

- ¡Si salimos con vida de esto me meteré a cura! – Gritó Yamiketsu totalmente aterrorizado.

- ¡Muchacho, no aceleres tanto, que nos vas a matar a todos! – Gritó toda la familia Mankanshoku tan asustada como Yamiketsu.

- ¡Oh venga ya, no me digáis eso cuando todavía no ha llegado el plato fuerte! – Gritó con mucha energía y sincronizó la radio con el canal musical del Heavy Metal echándole más leña al fuego – ¡OUUUHHH YEEEAAAHHH! – Cualquiera que oyera sus gritos pensaría que estaba loco y pisó el acelerador más a fondo si era posible.

- ¡MAMÁAA! – Gritó Yamiketsu con intensidad, pero el tremendo volumen de la música rockera silenció su grito volviéndolo inaudible.

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte de la ciudad con Ryuko y Mako...

- (Juraría haber oído gritar a Yamiketsu y no muy contento que se diga..., bah, no importa) – Pensó Senketsu.

Unas horas más tarde llegaron a la Academia Honnouji, donde fueron recibidos con pelotas de tenis por la presidenta del club de dicho deporte y empezaron a ensañarse con Mako por no ir a la hora exacta al club ni aun justificando su falta, Ryuko sentía literalmente que su sangre se iba a incendiar y por ello ya estaba caminando hacia Mako para protegerla del brutal bombardeo de pelotas cuando de pronto una bola de fuego apareció por la entrada de la Academia Honnouji a tanta velocidad que logró volar por un rato, antes de estrellarse contra las ventanas que daban casualmente a la Clase Z-13, el aula de Yesayd.

- Jo-joder, que mareo he agarrado – Dijo Yesayd intentando inútilmente mantenerse en pie.

- ¡Dioses, muchísimas gracias por llegar de una pieza, nunca jamás me volveré a burlar de vosotros y...! – Antes de que Yamiketsu pudiera seguir agradeciendo y llorando a moco tendido de felicidad a los dioses, Yesayd cometió el fatal error de apoyarse en el coche con sus obvias consecuencias - ¡YESAYD, PERO SERÁS...! – Gritó furiosamente usando las mangas que eran sus brazos para estrangular a Yesayd mientras caían al patio de la academia sin reparar en los padres de Mako.

Ryuko se dio con la mano abierta en la cara tapándola intentando asumir que el misterioso chico que había encontrado de camino a casa de Mako desangrándose era un completo lunático.

- (Ya decía yo que había oído la voz de Yamiketsu...) – Pensó Senketsu mientras miraba sudando de vergüenza ajena como caían las palomas.

- ¡Matoi Ryuko! ¡Y estudiante anónimo! – Gritó bien fuerte la presidenta del club de tenis para que la oyeran bien alto y claro – ¡Os reto a un partido de tenis, un partido a muerte! – Al oír eso último Ryuko se sobresaltó.

- (¿Pero está en condiciones este tipo de jugar?) – Se preguntó mirando con bastante preocupación a Yesayd mientras éste se conseguía poner en pie a ratos y volvía a impresionar a todos los testigos presentes.

- ¡Aunque estuviera más mareado que los patos subiendo al tío-vivo, estoy en las más óptimas condiciones para disputar un partido de béisbol! – Declaró volviendo a caerse de cara al suelo.

- ¡Estas más mareado que los malditos patos y yo estoy al borde de sufrir un infarto por tu maldita temeridad al volante, merluzo! – Reprochó Yamiketsu enfadadísimo.

- ¡Pero serás...! – Contestó con muy mala leche Yesayd intentando estrangular a su Prenda Divina tirándose al suelo. Todos los presentes simplemente observaron la escena sudando de la vergüenza ajena.

Mientras tanto y lejos de vistas ajenas, en el Consejo Estudiantil estaban los Cuatro Devas, Satsuki tuvo que marcharse rápidamente para atender asuntos familiares dejándolos al cargo de la academia en su ausencia, todo iba bien hasta que les pareció ver una bola de fuego avanzar muy deprisa en la zona más abierta de la Academia Honnouji y de ahí empezaron a observar la escena por el mismo interés compartido al ver el retorno del Diablo y el cambio de personalidad de éste causando primero estupefacción entre ellos cuatro y luego curiosidad por aquello.

- ¿Ese chico es el mismo "Diablo" que se presentó hace dos días? – Se preguntó Nonon observando intrigada la cómica personalidad del chaval.

- Según los datos, es el mis... – Afirmó Inumuta cuando de pronto soltó un grito de horror - ¡El portátil se ha vuelto loco, las fechas y datos de su informe académico se ha vuelto un torbellino de caos! – Gritó aumentando su propia desesperación al intentar activar veintiocho anti-virus al mismo tiempo consiguiendo destruir casi el portátil por la inmensa cantidad de análisis realizados.

- *Suspiro* menudo paquete tenemos, y dice haber sido el único hacker del mundo capaz de burlar la seguridad de la página web más segura del planeta... Otro aceitoso como Sanageyama – Murmuró por lo bajo Nonon.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, en el campo de tenis estaba Ryuko luchando un mortífero partido contra la presidenta del club de dicho deporte, Yesayd estaba igual de mareado que antes y lo único que hacía era recibir pelotazos como si de un punching-ball se tratase cuando de pronto Senketsu sintió algo.

- Ryuko, el aire se está empezando a poner muy caliente – Dijo Senketsu, las paredes próximas a ellos dos estaban empezando a derretirse aun siendo de pura piedra, Ryuko se dio la vuelta para preguntarle al mareado Yesayd por el extraño aumento de temperatura encontrándose en su lugar un aura de oscuridad rodeando a un muy serio Yesayd liberando oleadas de maldad increíblemente abrasante - ¡Ryuko, retrocede de inmediato! – Ordenó Senketsu con mucha seriedad a una atónita Ryuko que retrocedió más por la sorpresa que por su seguridad.

- Nuestra victoria ya es inevitable – Anunció Yamiketsu envolviendo a su dueño en una esfera oscura.

Los cielos empezaron a nublarse, los truenos caían rugiendo sin parar, todos los presentes en el partido observaban sin pestañear lo que debía de ser la "carta del triunfo" de Yesayd.

- Así que este es tu verdadero poder... – Satsuki frunció el ceño al observar la inmensa oscuridad agradeciéndola mentalmente a Nonon por llamarla para hacerla regresar lo antes posible y llegó a tiempo para ver como la oscuridad desaparecía dejando tras de sí una nueva apariencia en Yesayd.

Unas raíces negras salían de su ojo izquierdo ahora visible y una capa besada por el fuego negro cubría todo su cuerpo.

- (Así que esto era a lo que él se refería...) – Pensó Senketsu

- Perdiste – Yesayd abrió las palmas de sus manos revelando dos pequeñas esferas oscuras - ¡DEVIIIL...

- ¿¡Qué...!? – Dijeron al unísono Ryuko, Satsuki, los Cuatro Devas y todos los demás presentes.

- ...SLAVEEEEEE! – Un espectacular y enorme rayo oscuro surgió de las palmas de sus manos derrotando instantáneamente a la presidenta del club de Tenis y destruyendo buena parte del estadio. Cuando el rayo oscuro desapareció totalmente, la transformación de Yesayd se revertió y cayó al suelo totalmente inconsciente.

- ¡Yesayd! – Gritó Ryuko alcanzándole al trote – ¡Oe, ¿estás...?! – Retrocedió de manera abrupta al ver que las venas de Yesayd se habían vuelto totalmente negras sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Satsuki, que había bajado de su "celestial trono" y pronunció su apellido provocándola a Ryuko un pequeño susto por la sorpresa.

- Matoi y... Yesayd, enhorabuena por la victoria – Atacó con su katana a Ryuko por sorpresa consiguiendo cortarla un pico de su Prenda Divina sin mayores consecuencias – No está nada mal, nadie puede resistir tan bien un corte de Bakuzan, volved mañana y lucharemos de igual a igual – Anunció Satsuki volviendo a subir hacía su "trono celestial" sin hacer caso de la réplica de Ryuko.

- ¿¡Y por qué no lo resolvemos ahora, eh, Kiryuin Satsuki!? – Gritó con enojo Ryuko.

- ¡Ryuko, solo nos queda un minuto de transformación! – Anunció Senketsu consiguiendo calmar a Ryuko.

- Nos debes muchas respuestas – Replicó Ryuko cargando sobre su hombro derecho a un inconsciente Yesayd.

- Tendréis todas las respuestas que vuestros corazones ansían saber – Prometió Yamiketsu.

**_"El guerrero oscuro había ganado su primera batalla, pero todavía le quedaban muchas incógnitas por descubrir antes de afrontar su verdadero destino."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Éste capítulo particularme me ha llevado más tiempo de lo que calculé originalmente por la falta de tiempo libre en esta semana y media añadiendo que no sabía como ni por dónde escribir el guión del próximo capítulo (hoy lo terminé de escribir junto al Acto 1), ¡nos vemos en el siguiente Acto!<br>**


	3. Encuentro prohibido

**Todo lo relacionado con Kill la Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 2, Encuentro prohibido<strong>

Medio día después del devastador ataque de Yesayd, éste se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, Ryuko lo había conseguido traer de vuelta a la casa Mankanshoku y ahora estaba expectante junto a Senketsu por saber la respuesta de Yamiketsu acerca de lo ocurrido.

- Lo que visteis antes es el poder de la Destrucción manifestándose a través de la oscuridad generada por el odio del corazón de Yesayd, cuando esto sucede él no puede controlar en su totalidad este poder tan intenso..., aunque antes podía controlarlo a la perfección – Dijo Yamiketsu con una nota de pena en la voz, Ryuko y Senketsu no daban crédito a lo que sus oídos oían, cuando se disponía a continuar su relato, Ryuko le soltó una pregunta muy puntiaguda.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sus venas se volvieran totalmente negras? – Ante esta pregunta, Yamiketsu simplemente suspiró.

- Matoi Ryuko y Prenda Divina Senketsu – Dijo Yamiketsu con bastante seriedad – Para responder a eso, os confesaré una pequeña parte del pasado de Yesayd – Empezó a narrar algunos sucesos previos a la Academia Honnouji.

En un laboratorio...

- ¡Vale, vale, no se altere profesor, que tampoco es para tanto! Total, como uno puede ir al quiosco de la esquina a pillar la nitroglicerina... – Gritó Yesayd corriendo por su vida con una bata de científico abierta disculpándose mientras era perseguido por un individuo jorobado con parche de pirata y barbudo que lo perseguía con una tijera roja de gran tamaño.

Varios minutos después de la cómica persecución...

- No puedes ser tan descuidado ahora que eres mi ayudante principal, Yesayd – Reprochó el jorobado.

- Prometo que no volverá a pasar, profesor Isshin – Asintió Yesayd.

- Por esta vez lo dejaré pasar – Dijo Isshin antes de cambiar a un tono de voz más serio – A partir de este punto debemos de ver nuestros propios pasos con dos lupas si queremos estar a salvo de los miembros del clan Kiryuin, ¿de acuerdo? – Al decir esto, el fuego del odio despertó en su principal ayudante alarmándolo.

- Malditos sean los Kiryuin... Los mataré personalmente. Lo juro – Anunció Yesayd mientras su propio odio empezaba a tocar el nivel incendiario, momento en el que Yamiketsu intervino.

- No debemos porque adelantar eventos, el poder de la Destrucción está contigo y puedes tomarte tu tiempo para preparar cada escenario, cada asesinato – Aquello fue suficiente para evitar el nivel incendiario del odio de Yesayd.

- Sí... Sus destinos están en mis manos, yo decido cuándo deben de abandonar la vida – Asintió Yesayd liberando un aura de pura maldad. Isshin observó esto con algo parecido a la pena y murmuró por lo bajo algo.

- Pobre chico...

En la estación de trenes con destino a la Academia Honnouji...

*¡MOOOCCC!*

- (¿Por qué tenía que grabar el sonido de una bocina?) – Se preguntó mentalmente Yamiketsu mientras observaba como Yesayd con su ropa de "estudiante" agarraba su móvil para atender la llamada.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Mikisugi? – Preguntó Yesayd por el móvil algo irritado.

- ¡No puedes ir y cocear traseros como si nada, hay usuarios de la Prenda Divina como tú en la academia, tienes que actuar con sigilo! – Gritó con desesperación Mikisugi.

- Lo has dicho hasta el infinito – Reprochó Yesayd – Ahora de adelante, yo decidiré como progresar en la misión y no hace falta que me lo diga el rey de los nudistas salido de closet.

- ¡Espera, no...! – Colgó antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Yamiketsu empezó a hablarle con la telepatía que compartían.

- (Deberías intentar aceptar la ayuda de los demás más a menudo, y aún más cuando estamos a las puertas de realizar una misión tan importante) – Fueron sus palabras ante la actitud de Yesayd.

- (Esto no es una misión) – Respondió Yesayd liberando su aura maligna hasta el nivel incendiario provocando que todos los que estaban cerca de él se incendiaran hasta dejar solamente ceniza negra – (Esto es una revolución, una nueva página en la historia que escribiré con la sangre de los Kiryuin.)

- (Intenta controlarte, necesitas todo el poder posible que puedes almacenar si quieres tener alguna oportunidad) – Dijo con preocupación Yamiketsu.

- (¡Silencio!) – Sentenció Yesayd con un deje de odio.

Ryuko se llevó inconscientemente una mano a la boca de la sorpresa que la provocó saber que aquel chico que estaba desangrándose en los bajos fondos conociera a su padre e incluso al rey nudista. Sin decir nada se levantó.

- (No) – Yamiketsu adivinó las intenciones de Ryuko y antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta invocó la Apocalipsis en un intento por detenerla.

- Fuera de mi ca-¡AHHH! – Salió disparada hacía atrás al intentar tocar la Apocalipsis.

- ¡Ryuko! – Ya estaba por acercarse a la carrera cuando de pronto la belleza de la espada color esmeralda lo hizo olvidarse de Ryuko – Es preciosa... Y puedo sentir un poder sin paragón recorrer cada centímetro de su metal – Senketsu estaba totalmente encantado por la belleza de dicha espada.

- Esto es el poder de un dios – Dijo Yamiketsu haciendo desaparecer la Apocalipsis.

- ¿Un..., dios? – Preguntaron a la vez maestra y Prenda Divina.

- El Dios del Caos Kaosu. Los Ancianos forjaron la Apocalipsis usando su sangre impura como contenedor para mantener a raya el terrorífico poder de la magia de máxima destrucción prohibida y sellada desde sus orígenes por los Ancianos, Artema – Yamiketsu hizo una breve pausa para observar la cara de asombro de ambos oyentes y siguió contando – Artema fue sellada en una simple y normal espada de hierro común, en vez de destruirse, evolucionó hasta convertirse en la arma de mayor destrucción jamás concebida recibiendo con creces el nuevo pero acertado nombre de Arma Artema – Sorpresa y estupefacción se dibujaban en los rostros de Ryuko y Senketsu, quienes ya empezaban a preocuparse al saber sobre la inmensidad de aquella magia prohibida – Si algún día y sin importar quién fuera, las dos espadas, Apocalipsis y Arma Artema fueran blandidas por una misma persona, el sello de Artema finalmente se rompería y se convertiría en el nuevo Dios del Caos. El Armagedón final.

Ryuko y Senketsu se quedaron aterrorizados al saber la magnitud del desastre que se desataría si alguien obtuviera ambas armas, por lo que concluyeron con una mirada que debían destruir la Apocalipsis antes de que pudiera suceder algo malo, ya estaban por transformarse cuando Yamiketsu los hizo desistir.

- Es inútil destruirla, su acero es invencible incluso para un usuario de la Prenda Divina como tú, Ryuko. Además, mientras las dos espadas estén separadas y nadie encuentre la Arma Artema, todo irá bien.

Paralelo a la revelación de Yamiketsu, en una caverna...

- A partir de aquí debo seguir yo sola – Anunció Satsuki pisando el primer escalón de un pilar rodeado de fuego azul, los Cuatro Devas se mantuvieron en total silencio observando como la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil caminaba entre las llamas azules sin ninguna quemadura hasta que llegó a la cima – Así que ésta es... – En un pequeño pilar de piedra azul con runas mágicas descansaba una espada besada por el fuego azul completamente cristalizado clavada en el centro de un pequeño círculo mágico que repelía a quiénes intentaban acercarse al pilar, Satsuki no se dejó intimidar y usando el poder de su Prenda Divina recién adquirida, Junketsu, atravesó el círculo sintiendo enormes y constantes oleadas de dolor masivo en todo su cuerpo activando todas las alarmas internas de los Cuatro Devas, quiénes ya estaban corriendo al primer escalón cuando Satsuki los detuvo con su autoritaria voz – ¡Soy una Kiryuin, este dolor no es suficiente para hacer retroceder mi ambición y sed de poder! – Sin rendirse, consiguió llegar hasta el altar donde reposaba la espada y sacarla de su sitio con facilidad desactivando inmediatamente el círculo mágico y extinguiendo las llamas azules – (¡Cuanto poder siento recorrer mis venas...!) – Pensó Satsuki al sentir las inmensas oleadas del poder de la magia prohibida recorrer su cuerpo, lanzó un mandoble a ningún punto en específico y se quedó maravillada al observar la explosión de energía azul que se produjo en el siguiente instante – ¡Matoi Ryuko y Yesayd! ¡Vuestro juicio final ha comenzado! – Declaró Satsuki a las estrellas y empezó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas sin darse cuenta de que su ojo izquierdo se había vuelto del color de un azul muy intenso, los Cuatro Devas se convirtieron en los únicos oyentes del veredicto de Kiryuin Satsuki.

**_"El destino siempre fue caprichoso y malévolo, el oscuro guerrero se enfrentó a algo mucho más terrible que el poder de la magia prohibida."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Casi una semana (5 días) después de publicar el anterior ACT, cerramos la secuencia cero con nuevas referencias a Final Fantasy (la mayoría sacadas del V) y una pequeña revelación del pasado de Yesayd.<br>**

**Muchos pensaréis que el próximo ACT será la tan demandada batalla entre Ryuko y Satsuki (con Yesayd como apoyo), siento tener que echar por tierra vuestras ilusiones, pero esa pelea todavía necesita un último combatiente que se presentará junto a la nueva secuencia, ¡no os perdáis el ACT-3!**


	4. Dark Moon

**Todo lo relacionado con Kill la Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Secuencia 1: Caos y Orden<em>**

**Acto 3, Dark Moon**

Dark Moon, una misteriosa organización compuesta por asesinos entrenados para actuar en la oscuridad que dejaba la luz reflejada por la luna a su paso, su fama les precedía y muchos intentaron inútilmente borrarlos del mapa muriendo a manos de los mismos asesinos. Nada ni nadie los pudo preparar para lo que se avecinaba...

Ocultado bajo una capucha de su abierto plateado abrigo típico de un general de gran rango, se dejaba ver algunos cabellos negros, con una camisa sin mangas de color plata negra, pantalones del mismo color y botas negras, sus ojos estaban ocultos.

- ¿Piensas seguir resistiendo tanto dolor? Que valiente, pero no he venido hasta aquí para probar tu resistencia – Dijo el asesino cortándole una pierna con aspecto importante – ¡Maldito mánager de pacotilla, mi paciencia se está acabando y odio que la gente me haga perder el tiempo de esta manera!

- ¡Yo no sé, por favor, solo soy un mánager que cumplía órdenes de Ragyo-sama, le daré todo el oro que quiera, pero por favor, déjeme vivir, verdugo! – Gritó desesperado entre lágrimas el mánager sin brazos, una pierna y desangrándose a borbotones.

- Soy una verduga.

- ¿Eh? – Fue lo último que dijo el mánager y su cuerpo sin vida cayó en redondo, su cabeza reflejaba la sorpresa de su último instante de vida.

- Tsk, todos los que llevo asesinando hasta ahora han empezado envalentonándose y luego suplicándome piedad, pero su resistencia para hablar es digna de admiración si considero la brutalidad de mis métodos de tortura física-psíquica – Se quejó la asesina con mucha molestia, unos ojos color zafiro aparecieron en las hombreras del abrigo.

- Eso no importa, aunque tardemos años, la recompensa que obtendremos después de esto merece la pena, aunque tengamos que derramar océanos de sangre para ello – Dijo una voz femenina.

- Lo sé, pero sigo creyendo que entre más idiotas mueran por no decirme lo que quiero saber atraeremos atención innecesaria, Hikariketsu – Asintió la asesina, la Prenda Divina suspiró.

- Si te sigues preocupando por esos pequeños detalles, no sé como lo harás para superar a la legendaria asesina que solo cortaba una vez por enemigo – Dijo con molestia Hikariketsu.

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó intentando fingir que lo decía en serio, pero su Prenda Divina la conocía demasiado bien y ya sabía que había fingido seriedad.

- Venga muchacha, admite que intentaste ponerte seria y has fallado miserablemente – Respondió Hikariketsu chinchando a su maestra y amiga iniciando una cómica e infantil pelea entre ambas por ver quién tenía razón hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que ninguna de las dos cedería, momento en el que decidieron retirarse a la base de Dark Moon situada en las montañas por la poderosa cobertura natural que significaban las montañas.

- (Debe ser el jefe de la organización) – Pensaron dos asesinas encapuchadas al sentir la presencia del maestro asesino en el cuartel – ¿Qué tal esta, jefe? – Preguntaron al mismo tiempo, pero el maestro asesino no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente caminó hasta llegar a la altura de ambas.

- ¿Sabéis lo que sucede con aquellos que intentan tomarme por TONTA? – Preguntó maestro asesino tomando por sorpresa a las dos asesinas quitándolas las capuchas y revelándolas como espías de Revocs – ¡Esto! – De las mangas de su abrigo salieron dos cuchillas ocultas y degolló rápidamente a las espías sin armar mucho jaleo.

- Angel, deberías de ordenar el regreso inmediato de todos los asesinos, estas espías podrían haber mandado información confidencial a Revocs – Aconsejó Hikariketsu.

- Pero... – Angel intentó replicar, pero no lo conseguía; la Prenda Divina tenía razón, Revocs era una compañía demasiado poderosa como para dormirse en los laureles. Después de varios minutos peleando contra su conciencia, abrió un canal de comunicaciones oculto en un cactus – ¡A todos los asesinos disponibles; regresen inmediatamente a la base, Orden 51! – Su voz sonó autoritaria y muy severa.

A los pocos minutos de haber emitido la orden, muchos asesinos llegaron de distintas partes del mundo a la llamada "Sala de Reuniones" para discutir la actual situación de Dark Moon.

- Muchos ya lo sabréis, pero os daré un pequeño repaso: Revocs se está volviendo muy fuerte y Dark Moon sigue sufriendo bajas desde la aparición de aquella que Revocs llama la "Gran Diseñadora" – Empezó diciendo Angel con un tono de voz muy alto para que todos la oyeran – Viendo los pésimos, por no decir nulos, resultados que estamos obteniendo en esta pelea, he tomado la decisión de centrar todos nuestros esfuerzos y recursos disponibles en la Academia Honnouji, afiliada de Revocs – Usando una gran pantalla digital, resumió buena parte de su plan – Pero también daremos apoyo armamentístico a la "organización" Nudist Beach – Lo último la salió con mucho sarcasmo – ¿Alguna pregunta o duda? – Concluyó como siempre hacía; dando un lapso de diez minutos para responder preguntas o dudas.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada en ocho minutos hasta que uno de ellos, una chica de cabello castaño corto y ojos verdes que se había quitado la capucha formuló una pregunta que se les había pasado a todos los asesinos por alto.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con el cuartel general? – Preguntó con algo de inseguridad la muchacha a Angel.

- (¡Aleluya, alguien que por fin lo pregunta!) – Pensó Angel antes de contestar – Esconderemos la base bajo el mar, tomaremos los submarinos de transporte. Preparad un encuentro con los de Nudist Beach para negociar mientras yo me ocupo de la Academia Honnouji y trato de averiguar algo sobre la "Gran Diseñadora" que no ha dejado de matar a nuestros asesinos en los últimos días, si alguien quiere decir algo, este es el momento – Nadie dijo nada exceptuando a la asesina de antes, quién declaró querer acompañar a la maestra asesina – Kazumi, te agradezco enormemente que quieras acompañarme, pero esta misión es demasiado peligrosa incluso para mí – Dijo acercándose a Kazumi – Por ello, y ante el fuego de la verdad, te nombro mi sucesora – Anunció dejando sin palabras a los asesinos – ¡La misión ha comenzado! – Dicho eso último, se marchó dejando a todos menos a Kazumi cuchicheando entre ellos por la noticia relámpago de elegir a una sucesora.

- De-Deberíamos cumplir las órdenes de Angel-sama – Dijo Kazumi con algo de inseguridad, pero que hizo efecto y todos los demás asesinos se pusieron en marcha.

Al día siguiente, Angel llegó a la Ciudad Honnou y ocupó una casa en los bajos fondos abandonada, enseguida presentó su misiva de solicitud para ingresar a la Academia Honnouji como estudiante Sin Estrellas y obtuvo rápidamente el permiso para estudiar ahí.

- (Y la verdad, prefiero a Hikariketsu que una prenda con 10-20-30% de fibra viva) – Pensó Angel acariciando su Prenda Divina.

El tiempo en la academia pasó volando, sus notas no dejaban indiferente a nadie incluido del Consejo Estudiantil, pero eso también aumentaba el interés de los presidentes de los clubes, que no dejaban de acribillarla con ofertas que ella quemaba en su casa, además de servirla como una estufa improvisada, hasta que un día decidió hacer algo al respecto.

- ¿¡Estas harto de vivir la vida sin una buena pelea!? ¡Ven al Club del Combate, dónde se bebe, come y respira combate a gusto! – Gritaba Angel a pleno pulmón con un megáfono anunciando su propio club inaugurado y aprobado por el presidente del comité deportivo después de poner en peligro su dignidad y virginidad con un cartel que decía "¡Buffet libre de hostias!", como era de esperarse, muchos Sin Estrella y Una Estrella acudieron al club para irse totalmente vapuleados por Angel, aunque estuviera conteniéndose en gran medida – (Pero, ¿qué clase de inútiles entrena esta academia? Se supone que estos tipos de Una Estrella son muy fuertes, no estoy ni usando el 8% de mi poder ni la Prenda Divina y sin embargo caen como si fueran palomas...) – Pensaba la asesina intentando asimilar que si alguien pretendiese destruir la academia, desde luego lo tendría fácil – (Aunque me pregunto si los Dos Estrellas podrían dar la suficiente talla para usar a Hikariketsu) – Siguió pensando mientras acariciaba su Prenda Divina oculta bajo la inofensiva apariencia de un abrigo abierto de color plata militar de gran rango.

Algún tiempo después en su casa, recibió una llamada.

- ¿Diga? – Preguntó Angel al coger el teléfono.

- Maestra, hemos conseguido contactar con la gente de Nudist Beach y presentado sus deseos de formar una alianza, su líder desea una reunión en privado para discutir los términos – Dijo el asesino explicando rápidamente la situación.

- Voy para allá – Asintió Angel colgando el teléfono y se marchó a la carrera de casa vistiendo a Hikariketsu dejando atrás su casa, ahora sumida en la oscuridad total.

**_"El divino paladín emprendió los primeros pasos que los engranajes del caprichoso destino habían empezado a girar de nuevo."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Just's a time, he aquí la segunda protagonista de la historia y última participante de la descomunal batalla que acontecerá en dos semanas (ACT-5) en la Academia Honnouji.<strong>


	5. Amor y Odio

**Todo lo relacionado con Kill la Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 4, Amor y Odio<strong>

El viaje no duró mucho, o al menos la parecía a Angel, pero la cuestión es que ya estaba frente a la mansión Matoi, donde fue citada por el líder de Nudist Beach para concretar los términos de la alianza.

- (Playa Nudista... Ya me imagino el tipo que me voy a encontrar en nada...) – Pensaba Angel mientras observaba como la puerta se abría ante su presencia revelándola un sombrío pasillo a oscuras, pero a pesar de ello entró y empezó a recorrerlo – (Pero, ¿este tipo es un ermitaño o qué?) – Continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba con paso más o menos firme hasta que llegó a una pequeña sala con un sofá rojizo y una butaca roja donde descansaba la persona que buscaba: Isshin Matoi.

- Bienvenida a mi humilde morada, toma asiento, asesina – Invitó Isshin intentando romper el hielo.

- Gracias, pero me gustaría ir al grano y discutir sus términos para llevar a cabo una alianza, profesor – Anunció Angel sentándose en el sofá.

- ... – Isshin no decía nada, solo la miraba estáticamente hasta que finalmente dijo algo – Portas una Prenda Divina – Dijo asombrando a Angel, quién fue incapaz de responder al acto por la sorpresa causada.

- ¿Cómo...? – Empezó a preguntar antes de ser interrumpida por Isshin, quién echó una pequeña carcajada.

- Cuando vivas tanto tiempo como yo, muchacha, sabrás reconocer a una Prenda Divina de un traje normal con un vistazo – Dijo el profesor con algo de humor – Aunque también es por todo el amor que desprende tu Prenda Divina – Esto último hizo ensombrecer la mirada de Angel ocultando sus ojos sin entenderlo.

- Una vez – Empezó a decir tras varios minutos de silencio – Tuve un hermano mayor que me protegía de la maldad de este planeta, me amaba con todas sus fuerzas... Fui una estúpida – Continuó hablando tras otra leve pausa, su voz ya empezaba a perder fuerza – Un día, el odio lo consumió totalmente, el amor fue devorado por las tinieblas y reconvertido en odio, desde ese día, me quedé sola y huérfana ante el mundo, por eso fundé Dark Moon, para traer una revolución a este retorcido planeta y evitar que otros pasen por lo mismo que yo pasé – Su voz ya estaba al borde de quebrar y sus fuerzas la abandonaban rápidamente.

- Lo siento, no creí que este tema te hiciera tanto daño – Se disculpó Isshin.

- No pasa nada – Se frotó los ojos con el antebrazo izquierdo – Ya han pasado ocho años desde aquello, ni siquiera recuerdo mi antiguo hogar ni cuando empecé a entrenarme en el sendero de los asesinos para demostrarle al mundo mi espíritu de guerrera – Dijo poniéndose en pie – Dejemos de hablar de mí, he venido a pactar una alianza con su organización para cooperar en la caída de Revocs y de... – Frunció el ceño con mucha fuerza – ¡Kiryuin Ragyo! – Alargó su mano totalmente abierta.

- Los enemigos de Revocs son nuestros amigos – Asintió Isshin estrechando la mano de Angel firmando de manera oficial el pacto – Y tú también, Hikariketsu – Maestra y Prenda Divina quedaron alucinadas al oír pronunciar al profesor el nombre de Hikariketsu.

- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre si acabamos de conocernos? – Preguntó Hikariketsu todavía a cuadros por la sorpresa, el profesor las dio la espalda para mirar la chimenea.

- Una Prenda Divina no es simplemente 100% Fibra Viva de Combate, también tiene algo que la define y la hace única entre todas las demás – Explicó Isshin sin darse la vuelta – Por ejemplo, Hikariketsu, tu poder proviene de la Luz y del Amor, puedes arrojar luz en la oscuridad más negra y convertir el odio más profundo en amor – Siguió explicando y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, la mirada de Angel se volvió a ensombrecer de una manera más disimulada.

Un día más tarde, Angel ya estaba conociendo por medio de un tour guiado por Mikisugi las instalaciones secretas de Nudist Beach cuando de pronto su móvil sonó.

- ¿Dígame? – Preguntó Angel esperando línea.

- ¡Jefa, tenemos problemas y de los gordos! – Gritó el asesino que Angel había infiltrado en la Academia Honnouji para actuar como su espía personal y secretario del Club del Combate mientras ella estuviera ausente – ¡Dese prisa y vuelva, por fa...! – La línea se había cortado de repente provocándola a la asesina un mal augurio.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Mikisugi algo preocupado.

- Debo regresar lo antes posible a la academia, algo esta ocurriendo ahí y sea lo que sea, tiene algo que ver con la caída de la línea telefónica – Anunció Angel con la voz algo acelerada.

- Hay un túnel secreto a tu espalda a mano derecha que te llevará a la academia... Aunque te advierto que puede ser peligroso – Dijo Mikisugi haciéndola señales a la asesina.

- Nos vemos – Dijo Angel despidiéndose del rey nudista dirigiendo a paso acelerado al túnel secreto, que tal y como se lo dijo Mikisugi, llegó a la academia usando las habilidades de su Prenda Divina desactivada temporalmente – ¡Horror! ¡Que alguien quite ESO de ahí! – Gritó con desesperación al ver un cactus de un curioso color azul, aunque no le sirvió de mucho al estrellarse con el cactus.

- ¡Jefa! ¡Trate mejor el "Azulazus Cactusus" que cultivé para adornar el logotipo del club! – Dijo el asesino llegando a la carrera con las manos en la cabeza.

- ¿¡Que te dije sobre cultivarme cactus en el puto club!? – Gritó con muy mala leche Angel arrancando el cactus de peculiar color - ¡Cómetelo enterito, no quiero ver ni una púa! – Con una mano libre, le abrió la boca al asesino y lo hizo tragar el cactus echando el desgraciado a correr de dolor – ¿Y tú que quieres pi-? – Se quedó a mitad de frase al girarse encontrándose cara a cara con el "problema" que mencionó el pobre asesino: Kiryuin Satsuki.

- Eres una chica bastante aguerrida, me gusta – Dijo Satsuki con una leve sonrisa altanera.

- (¿¡Kiryuin Satsuki...!?) Je, ¿a qué os debo vuestra visita, grandiosa y zumbada hija de puta? – Respondió Angel asombrando a TODOS por el valor de sus palabras – ¿Queréis dinero, amor? Porque si buscáis todo eso... – Empezó a invocar dos esferas doradas en sus manos – ¡Lo único que encontrarás es el divino metal de mis espadas gemelas! – Las dos esferas terminaron por convertirse en dos espadas de oro centelleante idénticas.

- Me has entretenido mucho con tus peleas y me gusta tu actitud – Empezó a decir Satsuki sin moverse de su sitio – ¡Por ello, yo, Kiryuin Satsuki, te desafío a un combate sin cuartel, presidenta del Club de Combate, Angel! – Usando su espada enfundada como mazo, anunció su deseo de pelear dejando sorprendida a Angel.

- (Ten cuidado Angel, esta mujer es totalmente diferente de todos los que has vencido hasta ahora) – Advirtió Hikariketsu.

- (Pero si no tiene ninguna Prenda Divina o Uniforme Goku...) – Empezó a decir Angel todavía aturdida por la sorpresa.

- (Podría darnos alguna pista sobre la Gran Diseñadora si la vencemos, después de todo es la hija de Kiryuin Ragyo) – Dijo Hikariketsu consiguiendo convencer a su maestra.

- (Tú siempre consiguiendo convencerme...) – Pensó Angel mientras un halo de esferas luminosas aparecía en su espalda y su abrigo se empezaba a iluminar – ¡Kiryuin Satsuki, prepárate para recibir la hostia sagrada! – El abrigo explotó en luz y se transformó en un enorme dragón de luz dorada que se metió a Angel en la boca de un bocado – ¡Fusión Humana-Prenda Divina! ¡Hikariketsu!

Su pelo se había vuelto totalmente blanco y ahora estaba totalmente a la vista revelando que la llegaba hasta las rodillas, el abrigo plateado militar de mayor nivel se había convertido en un guante que cubría todo su antebrazo izquierdo plateado con dos zafiros parecidos a unos ojos incrustados entre las dos correas que mantenían firme su guante, su camisa y pantalones habían sido sustituidos por un majestuoso vestido desde la cintura para abajo dividida en seis cortes para tener total libertad de movimientos con unas mallas grises, una cola de luz cristalizada adornaba la zona de la espalda donde ésta perdía su santo nombre y estaba conectada mediante un filo del mismo material al yelmo que protegía la cabeza de Angel, pero permitía ver su pelo en total libertad que se asemejaba vagamente a la cabeza de un dragón por su diseño.

- Llevo tiempo esperando poder ver en acción a tu Prenda Divina – Dijo Satsuki impresionando a Angel, momento que aprovechó para asestarla una potente estocada con su espada enfundada que la estrelló contra una pared.

- ¿¡Sabes entonces lo que es una Prenda Divina!? – Preguntó Angel mientras se ponía de pie tras el ataque inicial.

- Por eso mismo te he desafiado; para ver hasta dónde llegan los poderes de la Prenda Divina – Asintió Satsuki empezando a desenfundar su espada – ¡En guardia! – Gritó lanzándose en línea recta con su Bakuzan.

- (Si ella va a por todas...) – Empezó a pensar Angel mientras dos de las esferas se clavaban en su espalda, cerca de los hombros – ¡Entonces no me contendré! – Las esferas se convirtieron en dos propulsores dorados que al momento ya disparaban una oleada increíble de energía dorada que la hacían tan veloz que parecía un fantasma – **_¡TÉCNICA SECRETA: COLMILLO DEL LEÓN!_** – Con las dos espadas en enfrente chocó con la Bakuzan de Satsuki provocando enormes explosiones que hicieron saltar por los aires toda persona o cosa que estuviera en el radio de alcance demostrando la tremenda fuerza vital de la Prenda Divina.

- ¡No esperaba menos de una usuaria de la Prenda Divina! – Gritó Satsuki en un curioso éxtasis de felicidad a la vez que intentaba ganar el brutal choque de espadas.

- ¡Y todavía no has visto todo de lo que soy capaz de hacer! – Angel empezó a mover su cola propinándola a la desprevenida Satsuki un golpe de suficiente potencia para reventar el suelo alrededor de ellas y lanzar por los aires a la misma devastándolo todo a su paso.

- (Si siguen peleando de esa manera, a este paso destruirán toda la academia) – Pensaron Mikisugi y los Cuatro Devas desde sus respectivos lugares mientras observaban la increíble batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo ahí fuera y devastaba toda estructura que hubiese cerca.

Treinta minutos después, la academia estaba casi en su totalidad destruida y ambas luchadoras bastante agotadas, aunque Satsuki fue la que se llevó lo peor, Angel también había recibido bastante daño.

- Ya he visto lo que quería ver, no me lo había pasado tan bien en mucho tiempo – Dijo Satsuki mostrando su estoicidad al ponerse en pie con su Bakuzan enfundada a pesar de todas las magulladuras que tenía en el cuerpo.

- ¿Que pasa contigo, usas a la gente para desahogar tus penas o qué? – Preguntó Angel en el mismo estado que Satsuki.

- Te concedo una semana y media de tiempo libre para que tú y tu Prenda Divina descanséis – Respondió Satsuki – Cuando llegue el día, ¡te mostraré hasta donde puede llegar la ambición de una Kiryuin! – Dicho lo que quería decir, se dio la vuelta para subir a su "trono celestial" cuando la usuaria de la Prenda Divina volvió a sorprenderla.

- ¡Eres una maldita cobarde y manipuladora que se oculta tras los muros y da órdenes a sus títeres para que hagan todo tu trabajo, Kiryuin Satsuki! – Gritó Angel volviendo a sorprender a todos, Satsuki se volvió sobre sí misma en ese instante.

- Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo en tu lugar aprovecharía ese valioso tiempo que te acabo de regalar – Satsuki siguió su camino como si nada.

(Hija de puta...) – Pensaba Angel mientras cerraba el Club de Combate de forma temporal para marcharse a descansar.

Un tiempo después, un día antes de terminar el plazo de tiempo que Satsuki la otorgó, Angel decidió ir a hacerle una visita al profesor Isshin cuando de pronto su móvil sonaba...

- ¿Mikisugi? – Preguntó Angel.

- Han asesinado al profesor – Anunció el nudista haciendo que Angel abriera totalmente los ojos de la sorpresa – Por desgracia, no sabemos quién lo ha hecho, pero sí que sabemos gracias a su hija que el asesino ha robado la mitad de la Tijera Cortante – Mientras Mikisugi explicaba lo acontecido, Angel empezaba a perder por segundos el buen humor que tenía en ese momento.

- ¿Y la otra mitad? – Preguntó sin ocultar su furia.

- La tiene ella, se- – La línea de repente se cortó.

- ¿Angel? – Cuando Hikariketsu hizo aquella pregunta, Angel hizo estallar en pedazos el móvil por la fuerza que estaba usando en ese momento mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en un aura de luz sagrada y su cara se retorcía hasta el punto de mostrar toda la dentadura que amenazaba con estallar por la presión a la que estaba siendo sometida.

- ¡TE HARÉ PICADILLO, KIRYUIN SATSUKI! – Su voz cargada de ira retumbó por todas partes liberando unas ondas sónicas que deforestaron el bosque en su totalidad dejando infinidad de árboles derribados que formaban un círculo alrededor de la tierra estéril donde estaba Angel, más enfadada de lo que nunca pudo estarlo.

**_"El destino quiso que el divino paladín tuviera que enfrentarse a su mayor enemigo."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Me sorprende haber podido publicar este ACT en solo dos días... ¡Pero bueno, la esperadísima batalla entre las cuatro Prendas Divinas ya está a la vuelta de la esquina! Rompiendo con la tónica que he ido siguiendo, en este próximo ACT me permitiré dos semanas de tiempo para prepararlo y esforzarme para que sea de mejor calidad (el temporizador no arrancará hasta el próximo lunes para mantener el control), ¡nos vemos en dos semanas!<br>**


	6. Reencuentro

**Todo lo relacionado con Kill la Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 5, Reencuentro<strong>

El gran día había llegado. Ryuko y Yesayd, que se había puesto un chaleco de cuero negro por que según él, lo encontró tirado de precio y hacía juego con su Prenda Divina, ya estaban preparados para lanzarse sin saberlo al comienzo de un cambio coincidiendo con Angel, que también había cambiado su aspecto al usar una pequeña horquilla con una piedra blanca incrustada en su interior para el pelo. Hoy era el fatídico día del comienzo de un cambio que para bien o mal, iba a cambiar las leyes del universo de manera permanente...

Satsuki esperaba impacientemente la llegada de los tres usuarios de la Prenda Divina elegidos para medirse con su propia Prenda Divina, Junketsu y la temida Arma Artema recordando el tremendo poder que sintió recorrer sus venas al instante de blandirla.

Unos minutos más tarde, los tres habían llegado al enorme estadio de la Academia Honnouji totalmente restaurada y con ello, los problemas llegaron.

- ¿¡Hikariketsu!? – Preguntó muy alterado Yamiketsu al darse cuenta de que la chaqueta plateada militar de la chica de pelo negro era una Prenda Divina. Una que él conocía demasiado bien.

- ¿¡Que haces TÚ aquí!? – Preguntaron al unísono ambas Prendas Divinas.

- (¿Otra Prenda Divina?) – Pensaba Senketsu intentando mantener la serenidad – (Esto no me lo había dicho...) – Aquella noche, Yamiketsu le había contado muchas cosas, pero no sobre otra Prenda Divina.

- ¡Tú...! – Empezó a decir Angel muy sorprendida al ver el ojo verde esmeralda y al propio Yesayd – Yesayd... ¿Eres tú? – Su sorpresa no dejaba de aumentar y empezó a caminar hacia Yesayd.

- De repente siento que me hierve la sangre y me estoy empezando a poner de muy mala hostia... – Empezó a decir Yesayd sin entender totalmente ese torbellino de odio que lo había empezado a agitar de repente – Incluso... Incluso creo que conozco a esta chica, aunque no sé de qué – Continuó hablando mientras observaba los preciosos ojos azul zafiro de Angel y sentía la sangre hervirle cada vez más.

- (Yesayd, ¿quién eres realmente?) – Se empezaron a preguntar en sus mentes Ryuko y Senketsu al ver el reencuentro, si es que podía llamarse así, entre Yesayd y esa chica – (Y además, ¿quién es ésta?) – Las preguntas en las mentes de los dos seguían apilándose en sus mentes cuando de pronto la potente y sonora estocada de la Bakuzan de Satsuki atrajo la atención de todos.

- Matoi Ryuko, Angel y... Yesayd – Dijo con total tranquilidad mientras las escaleras rojas para bajar se desplegaban – Os he reunido hoy para resolver nuestras diferencias de una vez por todas – Anunció mientras bajaba las escaleras – Pero... ¡Lo resolveremos con nuestras Prendas Divinas! – Con tres dedos de su mano derecha accionó tres clips en su traje revelando para consternación de todos su Prenda Divina – ¡Supera las prendas de los hombres! ¡Junketsu!

- ¿Junketsu, castidad, así que esto era a lo que te referías? – Dijo Angel al ver la Fusión Humano-Prenda Divina de Satsuki – Si esas tenemos... – Pasó su brazo izquierdo por delante de su cara mientras adoptaba una pose de lucha – ¡Entonces yo también iré por todas! – A su voz, el abrigo explotó en luz iniciando su transformación – ¡Fusión Humana-Prenda Divina! ¡Hikariketsu!

- ¿¡Qué!? – Ryuko y Yesayd no daban crédito a lo que acababan de ver.

- Kiryuin Satsuki, serás una zumbada hija de puta, pero me has guiado hacia mi verdadero objetivo. ¡Sentid el verdadero poder de una diosa! **_¡Aliento Sagrado!_** – En ese instante abrió la boca en gran medida y se tragó una esfera de luz que se había apartado de su habitual sitio empezando aparentemente a masticarla.

- ¡Ryuko, Yesayd, apartaos de su trayectoria, va a disparar! – Gritaron alterados Yamiketsu y Senketsu al sentir la energía sagrada acumularse en el interior de su boca.

- ¡ROOOAAARGGGHHH! – Abrió súbitamente la boca liberando un gigantesco rayo blanco que devastó todo lo que se pusiera por delante dejando la zona dañada totalmente ennegrecida.

- (¿Este es el verdadero poder de una Prenda Divina?) – Se preguntaron en sus mentes Yesayd y Ryuko asustados al ver el enorme disparo – (En ese caso...) – Ambos usaron sus respectivas transformaciones dispuestos a pelear cada uno con su respectivo enemigo.

- Yesayd – Dijo de pronto Yamiketsu – Esta chica es mucho más poderosa que tú, ten cuidado.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta – Con valor, se arrojó a luchar.

- ¿De verdad no me recuerdas? – Preguntó la misteriosa chica parando sin inmutarse el ataque de Yesayd con su halo de esferas luminosas.

- No – Respondió tirándose de rodillas de manera que consiguió ponerse en la espalda de su adversaria – (¡Te tengo!) – Pensó invocando a Apocalipsis rápidamente para atacarla siendo bloqueado por una de las dos espadas doradas que ésta poseía.

- No... ¡YO te tengo a TÍ! – El suelo entre ambos explotó sacando por los aires a Yesayd todavía sorprendido por haber sido bloqueado tan fácilmente, pero sobre todo, saber lo que acababa de pensar. Angel no se anduvo con rodeos, su brazo izquierdo se iluminó sobremanera hasta formar un guante de hierro dorado que cubría todo el brazo – **_¡Mano de Dios!_** – Con el mismo brazo, golpeó ascendentemente la boca del estómago de Yesayd tan duro, que éste escupió un poco de sangre y salió disparado hacia los cielos gritando.

- ¡Yesayd! – Gritó Ryuko al ver salir a su compañero volando distrayéndose, momento que aprovechó Satsuki para bombardearla.

- Tu adversaria soy yo, Matoi – Advirtió Satsuki con su altanera sonrisa.

- Maldita cabrona... – El estómago le dolía sobremanera y empezaba a sentir temblores en el cuerpo, pero debía intentar atacarla aprovechando la distancia que lo separaban de la Academia Honnouji y de ella, así que empezó a recargar tanto poder oscuro como pudiese mientras caía a gran velocidad. Ya estaba a poco más de tres metros cuando de pronto llegó volando con sus manos totalmente iluminadas – ¿¡Qué...!?

- **_¡Martillo Celestial!_** – Angel juntó las manos describiendo un martillo y las aplastó en el cráneo de Yesayd haciéndolo caer muy rápido – Con tu permiso – Cogió el enorme orbe oscuro volviéndose dorado y lo hizo un poco más grande – **_¡Holy Slave!_** – Un enorme rayo dorado salió del orbe alcanzando de lleno a Yesayd antes de que éste pudiera tocar el suelo.

- ¡AAARRRGGGHHH! – Si había algún sonido superior a su chillido de dolor, Ryuko juró que entonces se cargaría al desgraciado de turno mientras era torturada por Satsuki tras desactivarse su transformación y ser llevada al borde de la muerte.

Algunos segundos más tarde, Angel se posó en el suelo totalmente ilesa.

- Hmph. Luchas muy bien para no ser capaz de vestir perfectamente tu Prenda Divina... – Empezó a decir Angel mientras se acercaba con calma al cuerpo de Yesayd, con toda su piel quemada y mostrando trozos de carne totalmente roja tirado en el suelo – Pero... – Al llegar a la altura del cuerpo del caído, invocó una de sus espadas doradas y puso en posición de clavarla – ¡Debo de matarte para restaurar el Orden que persigue la diosa Järjestys, aunque seas mi hermano! – Aquello último fue captado por Ryuko, Senketsu y Satsuki quedándose totalmente impactadas, Angel no se dio cuenta de ello y dejó la espada con todas sus fuerzas.

_*¡Plac!*_

- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamaron todos muy sorprendidos.

- ¡Y yo te daré la paliza de tu vida! – Yesayd había conseguido esquivar a su muerte sujetando la espada con sus dos manos sorprendiendo a su enemiga, quién salió volando de una potentísima patada envuelta en fuego negro – Si lo que acabas de decir es cierto, que de verdad eres mi hermana, entonces yo... – La bufanda negra que era su Prenda Divina empezó a desprender un resplandor morado cegador – ¡No, yo y Yamiketsu, te sacaremos todo lo que sepas aunque tengamos que destruir el "Orden" que persigue tu diosa! – El resplandor se convirtió en un torbellino de fuego negro que envolvió a Yesayd – ¡Yamiketsu!

- ¡Sí! – El torbellino se convirtió en un gigantesco demonio envuelto en llamas con dos ojos negros con una estrella gris en el centro que se tragó a Yesayd y la bufanda de un bocado.

- ¡Fusión Humano-Prenda Divina! ¡Yamiketsu! – El demonio que le precedió al torbellino desapareció mostrando la nueva forma de Yesayd sorprendiendo a todos.

- (¿Éste es el máximo poder de su Prenda Divina?) – Pensó Satsuki al reconocer la transformación de aquél que se presentó por entonces como el Diablo – (Hmph, vaya problema) – Dejó de distraerse para concentrarse en Ryuko, que ya había conseguido sincronizarse con su Prenda Divina volviendo las tornas de la pelea en su contra.

- ¡Kudaen! **_¡Garra de Kagutsuchi!_** – El fuego negro envolvió la mano derecha de Yesayd formando unas garras con las que atacó a una incrédula Angel que intentaba bloquear con sus espadas doradas cada ataque que la llegaba.

- (¿De dónde proviene esa milagrosa fuerza?) – Se preguntaba Angel sin ser capaz de asumir totalmente lo que estaba pasando; hacía solo unos instantes estuvo a punto de ganar la pelea cuando de repente su enemigo sacó fuerzas de ninguna parte dándole la vuelta al combate – ¡Tsk, no creas que me has derrotado! **¡Hikariketsu Wind!** – Por debajo de los omoplatos a través del cristal que conectaba el yelmo y la cola salieron dos alas muy largas del mismo material y se alzó en el cielo recargándose de energía sagrada – **_¡Sentencia de la Diosa!_** – Adoptó una posición que recordaba a la divina cruz y se cayó en picado sobre Yesayd.

- ¡Lo siento mucho jovencita, pero mi juicio no ha llegado aún! **¡Yamiketsu Gale!** – Las piezas metálicas que cubrían su cuerpo se trasladaron a las piernas hasta cubrir poco más de la rodilla exponiendo totalmente su torso creando en el proceso dos propulsores de fuego negro que se encendieron al instante impulsándolo hacia Angel mientras él mismo se cubría de fuego negro y su velocidad aumentaba.

- (¿¡Se ha vuelto loco!?) – Pensó Ryuko con preocupación al conseguir unos segundos para ver como le iba a su compañero justo a tiempo para verlo cubrirse en las llamas oscuras a punto de colisionar con aquella chica cuando de pronto él desapareció permitiendo que aquella enorme cruz mágica siguiera su curso provocando una explosión de incalculable tamaño – (¿A donde ha ido?)

- ¡Ryuko, mira arriba! – Gritó Senketsu, Ryuko dirigió su mirada rápidamente y ahí lo vio.

- ¡Juego, set y partido! – Anunció Yesayd mientras se envolvía en un fuego aún más negro si era posible – **_¡Sinfonía de la Negra Noche!_** – Empezó a descender a tanta velocidad, que parecía una estrella fugaz negra y al llegar a donde estaba Angel, una explosión de color negro aún más grande que la anterior sacudió la academia he incluso empezó a notificarse incendios en los edificios afectados.

- (Esos dos chicos... ¿Quiénes son realmente...?) – Se preguntó Senketsu al ver la descomunal fuerza mostrada por Yesayd y Angel mientras Ryuko la estaba dando las de pulpo a Satsuki hasta terminar en los extremos norte y sur de la academia.

- Angel, ya casi estas sin sangre – Anunció Hikariketsu a su maestra en el extremo oeste de la academia.

- Tsk.

De alguna manera, la espectacular batalla se había parado milagrosamente al estar los cuatro combatientes en cada extremo de la Academia Honnouji, momento que aprovecharon todos los espectadores para intentar recuperar la compostura perdida entre tantas sorpresas apiladas en la pelea sin cuartel entre las cuatro Prendas Divinas.

- ¿Nos la jugamos a una carta? – Preguntaron todas las Prendas Divinas menos Junketsu a sus maestras y maestros.

- ¡ADELANTEEEEEEEEE! – Contestaron todos a excepción de Satsuki, que decidió apostar por la Arma Artema para destruir a sus enemigos de forma definitiva.

Los cuatro liberaron todo el poder que les quedaba a cada uno creando cuatro orbes de color oscuro, dorado, rojo y azul de gigantescas proporciones lanzándose al mismo tiempo colisionando con semejante fuerza provocando una explosión de colores verde y azul pálidos del suficiente tamaño para abarcar todo lo que era la Academia Honnouji, la onda de acción se contrajo y...

**_*¡BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!*_**

**_"La Luz y la Oscuridad son las dos caras de una moneda, ni el oscuro guerrero y ni el divino paladín comprendieron esto hasta que fue demasiado tarde."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras escribía esto, el servidor de la página se cayó perdiendo todo lo que llevaba, por lo que me limitaré a resumir rápidamente todo.<br>**

**1º: El capítulo ya estaba preparado para ser publicado hace tiempo, pero decidí perfeccionarlo todo lo posible.**

**2º: A partir de ahora no se publicarán semanalmente los próximos capítulos.**

**3º: Tengo planes de intentar traer tres capítulos antes del próximo 2015.**

**4º: El capítulo siguiente a éste esta siendo actualmente redactado y el guión del que lo sigue preparado.**

**5º: Dicho todo, ¡a disfrutar!**


	7. ¿Séptimo?

**Todo lo relacionado con Kill la Kill! y Akame ga Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Secuencia 2: El día del Cambio<em>**

**Acto 6, ¿Séptimo?**

Blanco. Yesayd solo conseguía recordar el choque final entre las cuatro Prendas Divinas, lo que pasara después le era imposible recordar, pero algo sabía con certeza...

- ¿Dónde..., estoy?

Encerrado en una celda de mala muerte con una pequeña gotera y tumbado boca arriba en una cama de muy mala calidad, descansaba Yesayd.

- ¿Que demonios ha pasado? – Se preguntó mientras se sentaba encima de la cama – Oe, Yamiketsu – Empezó a tirar suavemente de la bufanda negra consiguiendo una respuesta al ver el ojo disfrazado de azabache abrirse – ¿Estas bien?

- He pasado por cosas peores – Afirmó la bufanda con su característica calma.

- Me alegro – Dijo Yesayd con la conciencia tranquila – Pero ahora deberíamos salir de aquí, me estoy muriendo de frío en este pozo negro de mala muerte – Anunció poniéndose en pie.

Entre tanto, un guardia somnoliento que se había despertado por un extraño ruido ya estaba acercándose a la celda donde estaba Yesayd cuando de pronto y sin avisar los barrotes salieron disparados convirtiendo al guardia en una grotesca mancha cubierta de sangre pegada a la pared.

- Lo siento, pero tengo prisa – Dijo Yesayd fusionado con Yamiketsu, derribó una pared y echó a correr.

- ¡El prisionero esta escapando, no lo dejen huir! – Gritaban los guardias movilizándose lo más rápido posible para atrapar sin éxito a Yesayd mientras éste incendiaba a sus persecutores con el fuego negro y corría.

Varios minutos después de escapar de aquel edificio y salir a la calle provocando el caos entre los pueblerinos, consiguió salir a una especie de bosque.

- ¿Los hemos...? – No pudo acabar de decir la frase cuando fue congelado de repente.

- ¿Que demonios acabo de congelar? – Se preguntó una mujer de pelo azul claro con un atuendo que daba una clara pista de que era alguien bastante importante observando el bloque de hielo que aprisionaba a Yesayd. Una pequeña fisura apareció en la cristalina superficie alertándola, la fisura siguió agrandándose hasta que el bloque de hielo explotó en pequeños trozos mostrando la misma transformación que obtuvo durante su pelea con la presidenta del Club de Tenis allá en la Academia Honnouji ahora totalmente consciente, ya tenía entre sus manos el orbe de energía oscura casi preparado para ejecutar su ataque más potente.

- Sométete a las llamas del Averno y... – Antes de que pudiera seguir, el orbe fue congelado por aquella mujer.

- Atacarme de frente no servirá – Reprochó la mujer lanzando una poderosa ventisca que inmediatamente fue superada por el fuego negro de Yesayd, aunque esa vez tenía un color ligeramente más oscuro e incluso se había teñido levemente de púrpura y su ojo izquierdo ahora estaba brillando de una manera escalofriante.

- Eso ya lo ve- – Antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, se desmayó.

Algún tiempo después, un inconsciente Yesayd fue llevado a una cámara de tortura donde recibió los peores maltratos que el cuerpo humano pudiera soportar, aunque él seguía sin despertar y por tanto no se enteró apenas del dolor.

Pero todo cambió ese día. Ese mismo día él empezó a recuperar el conocimiento mientras era torturado por aquella mujer de pelo azul claro que se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el prisionero estaba por fin consciente.

- No sabes que ganas tengo de matarte por lo del otro día, pero no, no... Haré algo mucho mejor que eso – Dijo la mujer tomando del mentón al semiconsciente Yesayd – Resulta que hace poco han aniquilado al Dr. Stylish y ahora su lugar dentro de los Jaegers esta vacante – Explicó.

- ¿Y a mí..., que me importa eso? – Preguntó débilmente Yesayd.

- Te importa porque si no me respondes en veinticinco segundos, te mataré ahora mismo – Respondió la mujer agresivamente sacando su espada.

- (¿Que hacemos, Yamiketsu?) – Le preguntó telepáticamente Yesayd a su Prenda Divina camuflada de bufanda.

- Quince...

- (Odio tener que avanzar a ciegas, pero...) – Respondió Yamiketsu con preocupación.

- Diez...

- (¡Solo nos queda diez putos segundos antes de que me mate, ¿que hago!?) – Replicó Yesayd.

- Cinco...

- (No lo sé) – Dijo Yamiketsu.

- Dos... ¡Se te acaba el tiempo!

- (No tenemos elección.) Tú ganas, sea cual sea tu nombre – Dijo Yesayd rindiéndose.

- Has hecho lo correcto, créeme, y mi nombre es Esdeath – Asintió Esdeath con un gélida sonrisa mientras enfundaba su arma.

- Pero... Exijo una cosa como pago adelantado – Anunció Yesayd con seriedad.

- ¿Que cosa? – Preguntó con curiosidad Esdeath.

- Esa armadura encadenada y cerrada en una habitación al fondo de la prisión, si mi petición es negada, puedes matarme si lo deseas – Respondió Yesayd consiguiendo desconcertar visiblemente a Esdeath, quién se quedó un minuto en silencio.

- Acompáñame – Dijo Esdeath con bastante tranquilidad desatando a Yesayd.

Unos minutos más tarde, en la sala del emperador...

- ¿¡Que has dicho!? – Gritó muy alterado el Primer Ministro.

- Lo que ha oído – Dijo Yesayd con una mirada desafiante.

- ¡Todos los que intentaron dominarla fueron devorados, ¿acaso has perdido el juicio?! – Gritó con desesperación el Primer Ministro.

- ¿Y eso que importa? – Preguntó agriamente Yesayd desesperando aún más al Primer Ministro.

- ¡Pero...! – Antes de que pudiera replicar, la voz del emperador se alzó por toda la sala silenciando a todos los presentes.

- Esta bien, si dice que quiere intentar dominar la armadura, tiene mi autorización – Anunció el emperador asustando más de lo que ya estaba al Primer Ministro.

- ¡Pero alteza...! – Intentó decir.

- ¿Te atreves a cuestionar la autoridad de tu propio rey? – Preguntó Yesayd venenosamente al ministro sin ninguna respuesta.

Poco después, en lo más profundo de la prisión...

- Es mucho más majestuosa de lo que pude ver – Dijo Yesayd agraciado por aquella imponente armadura totalmente negra con trazos dorados sin agujero alguno que permitiera ver su interior, aunque la misma estuviera encadenada concienzudamente – Pero ya basta de admirarla, es el momento de la verdad – Al decir aquello, el emperador, el Primer Ministro y Esdeath tragaron saliva dando por sentado que la armadura lo devoraría – Fuera esas malditas cadenas – con su fuego negro, derritió las ataduras de la armadura – Muéstrame tu odio – Con su mano derecha, tocó el pecho de la armadura provocando que ésta cobrara vida y le saltara encima iniciando una pelea por intentar devorar al muchacho, cuyo rostro se retorcía de dolor – ¡Mi odio es más fuerte que la oscuridad más negra! – Gritaba apretando los dientes del dolor mientras forcejeaba con la armadura, que ya empezaba a envolver todo su cuerpo – ¡Conseguiré lo que otros no pudieron conseguir! – Los tres presentes ya estaban empezando a ver confirmada su predicción cuando la armadura envolvió totalmente al chico, ahora solo faltaba ver como sería devorado cuando sucedió algo inesperado – ¡Superaré a todos! ¡RRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH! – Con aquel inmenso grito, un enorme pilar de fuego negro lo envolvió, cuando se disipó la oscuridad, todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados ante lo que sus ojos acababan de contemplar – ¡Fusión Teigu-Humano: Armadura del Hades: Dokuryuu!

- ¡I-Imposible! – Dijeron Esdeath y el Primer Ministro al unísono incapaces de creerlo aún.

- Dije que ¡YO! dominaría a la armadura, y lo he hecho – Anunció mostrándose con la terrorífica armadura pegada a su piel totalmente inmóvil demostrando que la había conseguido dominar.

Dos días más tarde, Yesayd recibió una completa explicación acerca de las Teigu así como de sus orígenes hasta remontarse a la época del primer emperador y ya había conseguido aprender a desactivar la armadura, Teigu que fue prohibida por su casi ilimitado poder y por todos los pobres ilusos que fueron devorados vivos. Según Yesayd, el poder de la Teigu era tan intenso que solo podía limitar por el momento su uso a dos veces en rápida sucesión al día antes de llegar al punto del colapso. Hoy conocería a los Jaegers, sus nuevos compañeros de equipo con Esdeath, que se ocuparía de presentarle a los demás miembros.

- ¡Dejad de hacer lo que estéis haciendo y atended! – Dijo con voz autoritaria llamando la atención de los demás Jaegers – ¡A partir de ahora este muchacho será vuestro nuevo compañero en sustitución del Dr. Stylish! – Seguía hablando mientras señalaba a Yesayd, quién se ganó inmediatamente la mirada de todos los demás miembros – Su nombre es Yesayd, ¡recordadlo! – Después de ello, Esdeath se quedó totalmente callada estudiando meticulosamente las caras que tenían cada Jaeger.

- (¿Yamiketsu? Esta peña me pone las melenas de punta) – Dijo a través de la telepatía Yesayd sin mostrar a los Jaegers que estaba REALMENTE cagado de miedo.

- Kyu...

- ¡Ah, Koro! – Dijo la mujer de pelo naranja con brazos metálicos y vestido verde.

- Pero mira que monada tenemos aquí – Dijo Yesayd cogiendo en brazos a aquel lindo perrito que se le acababa de acercar con paso inseguro, pero constante – Tienes una cara de hambre más atrasada... – Se metió una de las manos en un bolsillo para buscar algo – Toma, una linda galletita para matar el gusanillo – Sacó del bolsillo una galleta cuadrada que se la dio al animalito consiguiendo encariñarse con él aunque no le hizo ninguna pizca de gracia ver las monstruosas fauces del bicho y juraría haber visto restos de carne humana entre los dientes – San-santa leche... (Dioses, eso SÍ es tener buenas muelas) – Pensó mientras recordaba aquella espeluznante imagen – (Pero tengo que dar la mejor impresión inicial posible.)

Haciendo un esfuerzo disimuladamente sobrehumano, empezó a saludar a los Jaegers como si acabara de encontrarse con un viejo amigo causando sorpresa e incertidumbre a todos los miembros menos a una que estaba ocupada comiendo dulces como si no hubiera mañana.

- Si quieres quitarme mis dulces, tendrás que matarme – Dijo en la errónea conclusión de que Yesayd quería quitarla los dulces, causando que le pegara un tremendo mordisco en la mano derecha, donde tenía otra galleta consiguiendo sacarle un alarido de dolor y echar a correr con la mano roja alzada durante medio minuto, momento en el que dejó de correr y empezó a perseguirla con mucha ímpetu.

- ¡Te voy a enseñar a morder en condiciones, maldita caníbal come dulces! – Gritó Yesayd corriendo por los pasillos del palacio con la mesa de caoba puesta en la sala de reunión de los Jaegers.

- La culpa es tuya por acercar la mano más de lo necesario – Dijo con total serenidad la muchacha mientras huía de Yesayd y seguía comiendo dulces como si no pasara detrás a su espalda.

- (Ese chico es todo un fenómeno...) – Pensó Esdeath observando desde el umbral de la puerta la cómica persecución mientras empezaba a recordar como encontró a Yesayd después de que sus Tres Bestias fueran asesinadas – Bueno, yo tengo asuntos pendientes que tratar, así que confío en que podáis llevaros con vuestro nuevo compañero – Anunció a los demás Jaegers y se retiró en silencio.

A la noche, en la cocina designada a los Jaegers...

- ¡Volando voy, volando veeengooo...! – Cantaba Yesayd mientras pelaba coliflores mirando al techo atrayendo la atención de su compañero Bols, antiguo miembro del Equipo Incendiario y responsable de muchos incendios.

- Se te dan muy bien los fogones – Alabó Bols – ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? – En ese momento, la mirada de Yesayd se ensombreció, su voz se volvió melancólica y llena de tristeza.

- No aprendí de nadie. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía once años, desde entonces no he dejado de entrenar en las sendas de la espada y de los fogones – Dijo sin encarar a su compañero.

- Oh... Mi pésame, siento haber abierto una herida tan profunda – Se disculpó Bols al ver como había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- Ya han pasado ocho años después de aquello y yo lo tengo más que superado, pero... – Empezó a decir Yesayd un minuto después de mantenerse callado – Gracias... – Expresó sonriendo con mucha dificultad.

Minutos más tarde, todos los Jaegers con Esdeath se reunieron en la mesa principal para comer fuese lo que el nuevo Jaeger y Bols prepararan, que casualmente ya estaban saliendo de la cocina con el plato principal listo.

- Ensalada de Jabalícox con un hueso de Vegetón para darle sabor – Anunció Yesayd repartiendo los platos.

- ¡Que aproveche! – Dijeron al unísono los seis para empezar a comer.

- ¡Kyu! – Dijo Koro acompañando a sus compañeros.

Al terminar de tragar el primer bocado, hubo un momento de silencio hasta que las caras de todos menos las de Bols y Yesayd se volvieron verdes...

- ¡BBBBBBRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH! ¡VREGREGUCLOJ! – Los cuatro Jaegers salieron embalados de sus sitios corriendo como un león persiguiendo a su presa.

- ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! – Dijo Yesayd golpeándose la palma derecha con su puño libre – ¡Lo último que le eché al plato principal fue un ajo que guardé en bufanda durante tres días!

- (¡Y un alivio para mí, maldito hijo de puta, que me dejaste ese puto ajo mugriento en mitad de mis narices y me he pasado tres años chupando su insoportable olor!) – Pensó Yamiketsu muy cabreado.

_*¡Cras!*_

- ¿Bols? – Preguntó Yesayd al ver a su compañero caerse al suelo.

- T-t-t-e-e-e-n-n-n-g-g-g-o-o-o f-f-f-r-r-r-í-i-i-o-o-o... – Murmuró Bols mientras temblaba y se encogía formando una bola con su cuerpo.

- ¡Maldito psicópata, has intentado envenenarnos! – Gritaron los demás Jaegers iniciando una persecución para atrapar a Yesayd, que ya se encontraba corriendo por su vida.

- ¿¡Por qué a míii!? – Preguntó en voz alta mientras huía.

Varios días después del incidente, Esdeath asignó a los Jaegers Wave y Kurome una misión de búsqueda y captura a los países del norte para confirmar que la misteriosa criatura de las nieves avistada en las montañas más frías era una Bestia Peligrosa nunca antes vista, Yesayd entre tanto fue puesto bajo la tutela de Esdeath sin conocimiento alguno de que los venideros acontecimientos se comenzaron a precipitar, adelantando cada vez más el aciago destino cuya sombra no dejaba de extenderse día tras día.

**_"El poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad que el oscuro guerrero no supo asumir hasta que sucedió la tragedia."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Después de haber estado varias semanas bloqueado con el segundo (el original no me terminó de convencer del todo, por lo que empecé de nuevo) guión del ACT-8, lo he conseguido terminar y aquí está la gran sorpresa: ¡Los villanos y héroes de Akame ga Kill! en el mundo de Kill la Kill! ¿Que clase de catástrofes pueden desatarse a raíz de ésto? ¡Lo averiguaremos en el próximo ACT!<strong>

_**ANUNCIO: **_**Para los que esperan la continuidad del actualmente parado fic de "Eternal Darkness" les diré que ya estoy preparando el guión del remake de dicho fic.**


	8. Mi voluntad

**Todo lo relacionado con Kill la Kill! y Akame ga Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 7, Mi voluntad<strong>

Medio día después de la partida de Kurome y Wave, Esdeath se llevó de paseo al nuevo Jaeger recién incorporado para enseñarle la ciudad imperial aprovechando que tenía un momento libre.

- Guau, ésta ciudad es enorme, espero aprenderme las calles enseguida – Dijo Yesayd asombrado por el tamaño de dicha ciudad cuando de pronto recordó la Ciudad Honnou y la Academia Honnouji en su mente, reviviendo momentos fugaces de su última batalla – (¿Dónde estoy?) – Se volvió a preguntar mientras intentaba no perder de vista a Esdeath, quién en las últimas horas no la parecía el demonio de hielo que muchos decían, incluso mató a un pobre campesino simplemente por llamarla "bruja congelada" usando su fuego negro para quemarlo vivo, lo cual le sorprendió a él mismo el color tan oscuro de las llamas y su inesperada reacción, tuvo suerte de que Esdeath no se enterara del incidente a pesar del olor a hueso quemado.

Media hora más tarde ya estaba arrodillado junto a Esdeath ante el emperador y el Primer Ministro, cuyos espías habían descubierto un pequeño grupo de asesinos supuestamente asociado a Night Raid, una organización de criminales que quería perturbar el orden imperial, según le habían contado a Yesayd.

- ¡Que no quede ni un solo cadáver! – Anunció energéticamente el emperador para que su voz se oyera alto y claro.

- Como desee, alteza – Asintió Yesayd revelando por primera vez una mirada envuelta en el fuego ahora oscuro que a su vez hacía de máscara mostrando la locura en su estado más puro reflejada a lo largo y ancho de su rostro mientras un fuego oscuro con leves tinte color púrpura en cantidades tan desmesuradas que hacían parecer la majestuosa sala el Infierno en la Tierra quemando hasta convertir en cenizas negras a los guardias presentes sin afectar a Esdeath, el Primer Ministro ni al emperador, quiénes se vieron visiblemente alterados por lo que Yesayd había conseguido.

- (¿Que clase de demonio esconde este chico?) – Se preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo sin dejar de observar la locura dibujada en la cara de Yesayd.

- (Esto no me gusta nada, es cierto que sus poderes se han incrementado enormemente, pero su cordura sigue desapareciendo cada segundo que pasa) – Pensaba Yamiketsu mientras reflexionaba acerca de lo poderoso que se había vuelto su maestro a cambio del daño que su salud psíquica sufría – (Estoy totalmente seguro de que la Teigu es la responsable de todo esto.)

Algún tiempo después, en un bosque cuya localización se desconocía, Esdeath se encontraba torturando y asesinando a los asociados a Night Raid de maneras totalmente inhumanas mientras se reía como una verdadera loca mostrando su lado sádico mezclado con la locura mientras que Yesayd en otra parte del bosque, perseguía a una asesina de nombre Chelsea que había conseguido escapar de Esdeath.

- Huir de la reina de hielo es un error muy grave – Dijo Yesayd al llegar a un claro – Si no quieres morir congelada y conservar tu cuerpo para siempre, entonces el fuego del Averno juzgará los pecados de tu alma – Continuó hablando mientras liberaba de nuevo el mismo fuego que acabó con las vidas de aquellos desgraciados, de pronto su ojo derecho se encendió de una manera terrorífica mientras las venas del lado derecho de su cuerpo se volvieron de un brillante verde esmeralda.

La misión se había convertido en un desastre en el instante que se cruzaron con Esdeath y aquel chico capaz de manipular el "fuego negro" del que había oído hablar recientemente, confirmando de manera oficial sus propias sospechas; era el aprendiz secreto de Esdeath.

- (Una información que ayudará mucho al Ejército Revolucionario, pero el precio a pagar ha sido demasiado elevado...) – Pensaba Chelsea mientras se lamentaba por sus compañeros, quiénes se quedaron atrás para darla la oportunidad de poder escapar a costa de sus propias vidas, se sentía culpable por ello, pero ya no podía hacer nada aparte de seguir huyendo hasta llegar el Cuartel General y poder transmitir la valiosa información que habían conseguido recopilar.

- Es de estúpidos lamentarse por tus amigos si tú misma los estás a punto de acompañar al más allá mientras Esdeath se ocupa de congelar sus cuerpos para que se conserven por toda la eternidad – Cuando había llegado el aprendiz de Esdeath era lo de menos, ahora la pregunta que rondaba su mente era: ¿Como podría salir de ésta? – Ja..., la Teigu "Phantasmagora: Gaea Foundation", la mejor herramienta que un espía podría pedir, no tenía conocimiento de que Night Raid tuviera en su poder semejante Teigu – Aquello último la provocó un escalofrío involuntario en la espalda, no solo había conseguido descubrirla aún disfrazada de árbol, también sabía de su propia Teigu – Ya he hablado demasiado, ¿tienes algo que decir antes de ser juzgada? – Preguntó Yesayd con sarcasmo.

- Tus actos merecen ser castigados, puede que yo sea incapaz de hacerlo, pero el Ejército Revolucionario te aplastará a ti y al Imperio – Declaró Chelsea mientras hacía desaparecer su disfraz de árbol mostrando su apariencia real.

- (Ésta muchacha tiene toda la razón) – Pensó Yamiketsu dándola la razón a Chelsea, aunque ésta no pudiera oírlo.

- ¿Que tipo de daño puede hacerme la basura como vosotros...? – Preguntó Yesayd con frialdad cuando de pronto su bufanda negra cobró vida y abandonó su cuello violentamente.

- ¡Ya estoy harto! – Gritó Yamiketsu más enfadado de lo que nunca estuvo mientras flotaba para envolver el cuello de la sorprendida Chelsea tranquilamente – ¡Yesayd, tú no eres así! – Reprochó la Prenda Divina sorprendiendo aún más a Chelsea por oír a la bufanda hablar sola.

- Vuelve inmediatamente si no quieres ser destruido aquí y ahora – Ordenó Yesayd en un tono autoritario.

- Atrévete a intentarlo, intenta matar a tu único amigo, el único que comprende realmente tu odio e incluso ha llorado por ti – Contestó Yamiketsu en tono desafiante – Esta es mi decisión y mi voluntad, Yesayd – Sentenció la Prenda Divina.

- Si esa es tu voluntad... – Empezó a decir Yesayd sin ocultar la ira que empañaba su cerebro mientras su Teigu se revelaba fragmentada en muchas piezas – Entonces... – Siguió diciendo mientras las piezas se unían a su cuerpo formando la terrorífica armadura – ¡La acompañarás al infierno! – Sentenció iniciando su transformación – ¡Fusión Teigu-Humano! ¡Armadura del Hades: Dokuryuu!

- (¡Cuanta maldad desprende esa armadura...!) – Pensó Chelsea totalmente fuera de sí al conocer la Teigu de su enemigo – (¿Tengo alguna posibilidad de derrotar yo sola a este tipo?)

- (Úsame, bríndame tu sangre humana y a cambio te permitiré dominar el poder de las sombras.)

- (¿Puedes leer mi mente?) – Preguntó Chelsea al darse cuenta de que la voz pertenecía a la bufanda que acababa de cobrar vida escasos instantes y ahora cubría su cuello.

- (Algo parecido) – Contestó Yamiketsu con su habitual calma – (Pero ahora te necesito para liberar mi poder, y rápido) – Dijo alertando a Chelsea, quién evadió una fila de fuego oscuro por los pelos al rodar a la izquierda.

- (¿Que debo hacer?) – Preguntó Chelsea poniéndose en pie mientras encaraba a Yesayd.

- (Simplemente tienes...,) – Empezó a decir Yamiketsu mientras Chelsea evadía tantas columnas de fuego oscuro como segundos que pasaban durante la pelea.

- Se terminó. **_¡Lume Devil Slave!_** – Cargó el orbe oscuro con las llamas oscuras usando una sola mano demostrando una vez más lo poderoso que se había vuelto gracias a su Teigu y disparó una bocanada de fuego oscuro que a pesar del colosal tamaño, su velocidad era muy alta.

_*¡FLOOOAAASSSHHH!*_

- Cuando digo que se terminó, se terminó – Anunció Yesayd dándole la espalda al colosal incendio forestal que había iniciado sin querer.

- ¿Lo has olvidado?

- ¡...! – Se dio la vuelta al reconocer la voz de Yamiketsu, fue cuando lo vio.

- No importa lo abrasador que se vuelva tu fuego negro... – Dijo Yamiketsu mientras absorbía las llamas oscuras – Ni lo fuerte que puedas hacerte... – Continuaba diciendo mientras Chelsea adoptaba una pose de lucha – ¡Y mientras portes esa Teigu maldecida, jamás podrás ganar! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Yamiketsu – ¡Chelsea!

- ¡Dame tu fuerza, Yamiketsu! – El cuerpo de Chelsea se vio envuelto en fuego negro - ¡Fusión Teigu-Humana-Prenda Divina! ¡Yamiketsu Gaea Foundation! – El fuego negro desapareció dejando lugar a la nueva imagen de Chelsea.

Su pelo se había vuelto negro y portaba las mismas ropas que Yesayd adaptadas a su cuerpo femenino y sin aquellas piezas de metal negro llevando un chaleco sin mangas negro que cubría su torso y una capa partida en dos desde la mitad para abajo del mismo color, su falda a cuadros rojos se había vuelto negra y se le había añadido una capa de tela casi invisible por su transparencia en negro, sus zapatos fueron sustituidos por unas botas negras de tacón que la llegaban a la rodilla, unas mallas negras recubrían sus piernas.

- ¡Pe-Pero que es ÉSTO! – Gritó Chelsea mirándose su nueva vestimenta cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo – ¿¡Y mi Teigu!? – Preguntó desesperadamente.

- No te preocupes, ahora descansa en tu alma y puedes usar mi poder para potenciar sus habilidades – Empezó a explicar Yamiketsu sin perder la compostura – Esto se lo llama... **¡Fusión Teigu-Humano-Prenda Divina!** – Anunció lleno de alegría.

- ... – El suelo alrededor de Yesayd comenzó a agrietarse y estallar en pequeños trozos – Todos los que se interpongan en mi camino serán destruidos por el fuego del Infierno – Anunció mientras su cuerpo se envolvía en el fuego oscuro y dejaba entrever la desmesurada ira que su corazón henchido de odio era incapaz de contener – Soy el Séptimo Jaeger, y quiénes osen desafiar a mi odio, ¡serán sometido a MI juicio! – Gritó aumentando de manera considerable el tamaño de las llamas oscuras, que empezaron a obtener un leve tinte color púrpura.

- (¿¡De donde sale tanto odio!?) – Se preguntó una alarmada Chelsea por las inmensas ráfagas de odio concentrado que estaban arrasando con el lugar entero.

- (¡Concéntrate!) – Dijo Yamiketsu intentando calmar a su nueva maestra alterada.

- (Me pilló des..., pre..., veni..., da...) – Chelsea sintió las palabras morir en su garganta al ver una chica idéntica a ella con un halo de sombras.

- (**_Doppelganger_**...) – Pensó Yesayd en su mente al ver las dos Chelseas – ¡Que interesante! – Gritó lanzando una columna de fuego oscuro que fue parada por la falsa Chelsea.

- (¡Ahora!) – Empezó a gritar Yamiketsu – (¡Corre Chelsea, corre!) – Siguió la Prenda Divina instando a su maestra incluso cuando ya estaba corriendo, alejándose del demonio oculto como humano en aquella terrorífica armadura negra.

Aquella asesina había huido usando un clon creado a través de las sombras para entretenerle, ahora estaba más furioso de lo que jamás pudo estarlo y quemó todo el bosque circundante hasta reducirlo a polvo negro. Entonces ella apareció.

- Esdeath-sama me mandado venir para perseguir a los asesinos y... – Seryu no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Yesayd se dio la vuelta y la agarró de la garganta elevándola con su brazo izquierdo sorprendiéndola.

- ¡Esa mujer ha osado burlar su destino, burlarse de mi persona! – Rugió Yesayd rojo de furia – ¡Me da lo mismo que sean los Jaegers o Night Raid, pero quienes intenten acabar con esa maldita...! – Siguió gritando y cogió aire para continuar – ¡Los aplastaré como gusanos y me da igual que sea Esdeath quién intente matarla, porqué esa mujer es MI objetivo y quién no lo quiera entender, lo mataré! – Al terminar de decir todo aquello, arrojó violentamente al suelo a Seryu y se marchó dejándola sola en el antaño bosque.

- *tos* Esta loco. *tos* Pero su odio... – Seryu se estremeció de abajo a arriba al recordar la intensidad del odio que emanaba por cada poro de su piel aquél chico al que Esdeath decidió acoger como su aprendiz – Es imposible, pero ése chico podría aspirar a ser el verdugo de Esdeath-sama. *tos* Y si ese día llegara, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas contra él – Anunció Seryu sin dirigirse a nadie.

Algún tiempo después...

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? – Preguntó Yamiketsu a la atónita Chelsea después de haberla contado toda la historia.

- Que horror... – Dijo Chelsea llevándose las manos a la boca al conocer la oscura historia.

- Él conoce mejor que nadie lo que es el Infierno, aunque sigo sin comprender su repentino cambio de actitud – Afirmó Yamiketsu – Sospecho que esa Teigu prohibida tiene algo que ver con todo esto – Reveló.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? – Preguntó Chelsea.

- No me gusta rogar, pero... – Empezó a decir Yamiketsu – A diferencia de Yesayd, yo sí sé reconocer cuando no puedo continuar sin ayuda y por ello quiero legarte mi voluntad y deseo a cambio del poder necesario para salvarlo y devolverme al Yesayd que conocí – Anunció con su característica calma.

- Yo... *suspiro* No tengo elección, compartimos enemigo, así que sí, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, Yamiketsu – Respondió Chelsea con su habitual picardía.

- Gracias, Chelsea – Agradeció Yamiketsu.

**_ "La oscuridad siempre traicionaba a sus vástagos sin importarla lo fieles que la fueran."_**

* * *

><p><strong>A solo 7 días de finalizar el 2014, conseguí sacar fuerzas para terminar este ACT y publicarlo sin conseguir cumplir mi meta de publicar tres capítulos a lo largo del mes, pero bueno, lo importante es que he conseguido publicarlo, así que... ¡Nos vemos en el 2015!<br>**


	9. Secretos oscuros

**Todo lo relacionado con Kill la Kill! y Akame ga Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 8, Secretos oscuros<strong>

Al día siguiente después de la total devastación de la Academia Honnouji por la explosión que provocó el choque de las cuatro Prendas Divinas, los Cuatro Devas estaban manteniendo una muy educada discusión del más alto nivel con la misteriosa chica del abrigo militar plateado que resultó ser una Prenda Divina...

- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, presidenta del Club de Combate, jamás debí permitir que pusieras entredicho mi dignidad como presidente del comité atlético, maldita golfa! – Gritó Sanageyama muy cabreado dándose de golpes con Angel.

- ¡Oh, vamos, si chillabas como una colegiala a punto de ser violada mientras te metía tu puta espada de bambú por donde me sé yo! – Contestó Angel con mucha alegría a pleno pulmón para que todos se enteraran de los dolorosos y poco ortodoxos que usó para convencer a Sanageyama.

- (La madre que la parió a la niña...) – Pensaron todos los presentes al oír aquello unido a un ligero dolor en la compuerta trasera.

- Yo solo estoy interesado en los datos – Dijo Houka tratando de olvidar lo antes posible la espeluznante escena.

- ... – Nonon se quedó pensando en aquel horror mientras su mente fue más allá al imaginarse a Sanageyama, Gamagoori y Houka en un fondo de rosas rojas en un prado verde iluminado fuertemente por el sol, primero jugando a los caballitos, luego a los azotes para terminar besándose entre ellos, haciéndose caricias y dándose nalgadas entre sí, emitiendo unos gemidos de placer sin precio, todo ello mientras estaban desnudos, en total contacto con la naturaleza...

- ¡JAKUZURE! – Gritó con voz autoritaria Ira con las venas de la cara a punto de estallar sacando a Nonon de su cochina imaginación.

- Presente. (¡Idiota, me acabas de arruinar la mejor parte!) – Pensó Nonon intentando disimular su cara totalmente roja y el sangrado nasal que empezó a tener.

En un segundo plano de aquella habitación estaban Matoi Ryuko y Kiryuin Satsuki manteniendo una conversación de exquisita educación...

- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, maldita chiflada mandona exhibicionista! – Gritó Ryuko en el suelo con Satsuki dándose de mordiscos entre ellas dos.

- ¡Kiryuin Satsuki siempre tiene la razón y así será hasta el día del Juicio Final! – Gritó Satsuki en la misma bochornosa situación.

Y en un tercer pero poco atendido tercer plano...

- ¡Bien, he conseguido terminar de cultivar las tres nuevas clases de cactus! – Anunció el asesino sacando un enorme trozo de tela blanca mostrando el contenido oculto – ¡"Rojasus Alertarsus", caliente como él solito! – Señaló un cactus rojo – ¡"Amarillasus Callarsus", una linterna en forma de cactus! – Indicó un cactus amarillo – ¡Y el "Zafirus Bestiajus", una variante del "Azulazus Cactusus" y una farola portátil! – Enseñó el tercer cactus, que desprendía una luz azulada muy intensa que hacía sombra a las farolas de la calle – ¡Y todo gracias a estas personas! – Señaló a Mikisugi y Mako antes de que fueran derribados por Angel y Nonon como si de bolos se tratasen.

- ¡Al menos sí que tengo pechos y no parezco un travesti disfrazado de mujer! – Gritó Angel mientras pegaba a Nonon con un guante de hierro.

- ¿¡Y quién no dice que usas melones para ocultar que eres plana como una pared!? – Chilló Nonon agarrando los pechos de Angel agresivamente.

_*¡Alelu-*_ Antes de que Mako pudiera decir algo, Angel apareció detrás suyo con el cactus amarillo para hacérselo tragar con la maceta incluida consiguiendo silenciar a Mako, quién echó a correr por la sala e intentó gritar algo.

- La jefa está VERDADERAMENTE irritada – Dijo a lo bajo el asesino recibiendo el mismo castigo que Mako tocándole tragarse el cactus rojo.

_*¡Cras!*_

- ¿¡Pojque aj míj!? – Preguntó intentando hablar con la mayor claridad.

- ¡Por mis santísimos cojones! – Contestó Angel muy enfadada además de tener los pelos totalmente revueltos y un par de arañazos en la cara.

- Perdona que te interrumpa muchacha, pero esa parte de la anatomía femenina no exis- – Mikisugi no pudo terminar de hablar al sufrir el mismo destino que Mako y el asesino.

- ¡Y tú a callar, maldito mariquita de playa! – Gritó Angel más furiosa que antes.

Sin que nadie reparara en las Prendas Divinas, Senketsu empezó a hablarle a Hikariketsu

- (¿Que leches le ha pasado a tu maestra para desarrollar esa personalidad tan poco voluble?) – Preguntó Senketsu esperando no haber cometido un error.

- (Angel es...) – Hikariketsu se tomó bastante tiempo para pensar su respuesta – (Es Angel.)

- (*Suspiro* vale, lo pillo, no necesito nada más y siento molestarte) – Dijo Senketsu – (Ryuko es muy poco femenina y con un carácter que puede derribar montañas, pero esta muchacha la supera) – Reflexionó Senketsu sudando de la vergüenza ajena al comparar a su maestra con Angel y entonces se puso a observar el doloroso desenlace que tuvieron Mako, Mikisugi y el asesino mientras éstos se sacaban púas de la boca con unas tenazas.

- ¡Me cago en tus putos muertos! – Gritó de pronto Angel y entonces sucedió una explosión.

Seis horas después del fatal desenlace de su misión, Yesayd regresó a la capital imperial caminando a paso lento pero seguro con el ceño fruncido sin importarle ni la fuerte lluvia o los truenos que estaban azotando el país en aquellos momentos, solo le importaba aquella mujer que había huido de su destino y le había robado la Prenda Divina.

Los habitantes murmuraban cosas sobre él a su paso sin detenerse en ningún momento hasta que el fuego oscuro que lo caracterizaba se mostró y arrasó el lugar entero dejando tras de si un paraíso de llamas.

- Puedo oíros – Murmuró levemente.

Dentro del palacio imperial, en la zona designada a los Jaegers, Esdeath observaba en silencio el retorno del Séptimo Jaeger acompañada de Bols y Run, quiénes se quedaron en la capital por órdenes de la misma. La puerta se abrió muy violentamente llamando la atención de los tres miembros, quiénes se volvieron para encontrarse a Yesayd totalmente empapado sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos, que dejaban entrever la intensidad del odio que nublaba su juicio sorprendiendo a Run y Bols por la fuerza de aquella emoción.

- La asesina se me escapó, maestra – Anunció Yesayd con la voz llena de rabia comenzando a caminar hacia ellos quedándose a la altura de Esdeath – Estoy preparado para aceptar mi castigo, pero pido a cambio conservar mi vida hasta que atrape a la maldita asesina de Night Raid que ha osado desafiarme huyendo de su muerte y me ha arrebatado mi bufanda negra, mi prenda más querida y el único recuerdo que me quedaba del pasado – Se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza.

- ... – Esdeath empezó a sacar su espada sin mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro.

En algún momento posterior al regreso de Yesayd a la capital, en el mismo bosque una esquizofrénica Seryu consiguió encontrar a la ladrona de la Prenda Divina comenzando una pelea bastante dura.

- (Así que este es el poder de la Oscuridad...) – Pensó Chelsea al ir descubriendo los poderes de la Prenda Divina Oscura.

- (Esto no esta bien) – Pensó Seryu al observar como su Teigu biológica, Koro, iba perdiendo fuerzas contra la asesina – (Puedo desatar toda su fuerza, pero me arriesgo a dejarle expuesto si no acaba enseguida...) – Necesitaba equilibrar aquella pelea como fuera posible y la única opción que tenía era desatar toda la fuerza de Koro bajo el riesgo de que se recalentara demasiado dejándolo a merced de la asesina – (Pero no tengo otra opción) ¡Koro, libera tu habilidad oculta!

Koro obedeció sin rechistar la orden de su maestra y liberó todo su poder consiguiendo abrir una pequeña brecha para atacar a la asesina, que fue incapaz de contraatacar debido a la sorpresa provocada por la transformación y al daño que ocasionó el brutal rugido que dio al transformarse consiguiendo poner la pelea del lado de Seryu.

- (¡Me esta machacando, ¿que hago?!) – Preguntó Chelsea al verse acorralada por la Teigu.

- (¿Si confías en mí?) – Preguntó Yamiketsu en respuesta a la desesperación de Chelsea.

- (¡Que si, confío en ti, pero haz algo de una maldita vez!) – Le reprochó Chelsea al borde de perder los nervios.

- (Dale alas a la oscuridad, mas no olvides un soplo de aire para impulsar su vuelo) – Dijo Yamiketsu.

- (Tú y tus molestos enigmas para ayudar a la gente...) – Empezó a pensar Chelsea – **¡Yamiketsu Dragon Gale!** – Un torbellino de oscuridad apareció ocultando a Chelsea de Seryu y Koro, que tuvieron que apartarse por las tremendas ráfagas de viento negro afiladas como espadas que despedía el torbellino, el torbellino empezó a perder fuerza unos minutos más tarde hasta que explotó dejando ver de nuevo a Chelsea, ahora bajo un nuevo aspecto.

La capa partida en dos desde la mitad para abajo ahora estaba a rebosar de pinchos oscuros, las dos mitades se habían convertido en alas cuyas puntas terminan en afiladas cuchillas confiriéndola la capacidad de volar y sus botas obtuvieron una afilada púa en el tacón.

- ¡Koro, sigue atacando! – Ordenó Seryu al ver la transformación de la asesina confiando en que todavía conservaran la ventaja que habían perdido sin saberlo.

- **_¡Doble Mordisco Oscuro!_** – Koro salió de repente volando por los aires y Seryu tuvo que poner en forma de X los brazos para resistir la inesperada arremetida de la asesina, que había conseguido desarrollar una velocidad increíble e invocar un clon.

- (¿Que es ese poder?) – Se empezó a preguntar Seryu a medida que iba bloqueando en la medida de lo posible los ataques de la asesina. De repente sintió algo que la distrajo lo suficiente para que la asesina pudiera superar sus brazos metálicos y partirla en dos por la cintura de una sola patada.

- Uf, estos imperiales sí que son insistentes – Dijo Chelsea mientras su clon desaparecía y su capa partida en dos formaba alas negras permitiéndola alzar el vuelo y marcharse del lugar ignorando las maldiciones que Seryu vociferó sobre ella y todo el Ejército Revolucionario.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio que cumplía temporalmente las funciones de la todavía Academia Honnouji, Houka y el club de hackeo consiguieron averiguar lo que había iniciado aquel desastre.

- Una reacción en cadena provocada por el choque entre esas dos armas en la última batalla que a la vez usó la energía de las Prendas Divinas para provocar una explosión tan grande que incluso ha conseguido dañado el continuo espacio-tiempo provocando una distorsión que absorbió al estudiante anónimo alias "el Diablo" – Explicó Houka mientras mostraba papeles con los resultados de la investigación – Aunque no sabemos si sigue con vida.

- ¡Claro que sigue vivo! – Gritó Angel fuera de sus casillas mientras lo cogía violentamente por las solapas de su Uniforme Goku de Tres Estrellas – ¡Ese estúpido me prometió que sobreviviría a toda costa hasta que lo resolvamos de una vez por todas! ¡Por eso sé que sigue vivo, porque él nunca rompería nuestra promesa! – Siguió gritándole Angel a un asustado Houka, que al verse liberado del agarre de la presidenta del Club de Combate, se ventiló una botella completa de agua y se aclaró la voz antes de continuar discutiendo.

- Pero no pode-

- Estoy con ella.

- (¡Ryuko!) – Pensó Senketsu al ver como Ryuko de pronto se metió en la discusión.

- Quizá no lo conozca tan bien como ella, pero ese chico es un pedazo de pan y por eso opino lo mismo que esta chica – Dijo Ryuko mientras le pasaba todo lo largo que era su brazo izquierdo por el cuello de Angel en una señal de buen rollo.

- Os hacéis demasiadas ilusiones, tantas que, cuando descubráis que está muerto, se convertirán en un pozo sin fondo de decepción – Anunció Satsuki antes de recibir para sorpresa de todos un potente puñetazo en la cara por parte de Angel que consiguió derribarla, que se había enfadado más que antes.

- Me importa una santísima mierda lo que penséis tú o los Cuatro Devas, pero él sigue vivo ahí fuera y lo traeré de vuelta a casa, aunque tenga que invadir el Cielo, asaltar el Infierno o ir hasta el fin del mundo y ponerlo negro de golpes, ¡porque sé que está vivo y no pienso rendirme hasta encontrarlo! – Dijo Angel en forma de reproche.

- (Angel, si fueras ocho años más joven, hasta te avergonzarías de lo que estas haciendo, pero ya no te importa que piensen sobre ti y defiendes tus convicciones con la férrea fuerza de un guerrero) – Empezó a reflexionar Hikariketsu perdida en sus propios pensamientos acerca de la evolución que su maestra y amiga había sufrido con el pasar del eterno reloj que movía incansablemente sus manecillas – (Angel, me alegra haber podido conocerte.)

- (¡Wow! ¡Ya era hora de que alguien le cerrara la boca a esa pesada de Kiryuin Satsuki!) – Pensó Ryuko al ver la acción de Angel con mucha alegría – (Pero... Si no mintió ese día y es efectivamente la hermana pequeña de Yesayd... Ese capullo aún me debe un par de respuestas.)

Al mismo tiempo, en el bosque, Seryu intentaba, sin saberlo, huir de su destino...

- Es inútil – Dos llamaradas oscuras empezaron a quemar los brazos de Seryu sacándola un grito de dolor – Regocíjate, pues tu carne y tu sangre impulsarán su regreso – Aquellas palabras hicieron saltar todas las alarmas internas de Seryu y una sensación de muchísimo miedo.

- *Jadeo* ¿Quién..., *Jadeo* eres? – Preguntó con mucha dificultad una moribunda Seryu.

- El que guiará al mundo hacia la eterna desesperación.

**_"Bajo aquel mismo cielo, él trajo el horror."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes más tarde, 3-4 semanas de baja por gripe (y todavía sigo algo debilitado), por fin consigo completar (y publicar) este ACT. Lo he pasado muy mal en estas últimas semanas y aunque ya estoy mucho mejor, el fic (por ahora) tardará más tiempo del normal en actualizarse. Nos vemos.<strong>


	10. Monstruosidad

**Todo lo relacionado con Kill la Kill! y Akame ga Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 9, Monstruosidad<strong>

Algún tiempo después de su encuentro con la "chica justiciera", Chelsea fue reclutada por la jefa de Night Raid junto a la Teigu biológica "Susanoo" para compensar las bajas que habían sufrido recientemente, ocultando con mucho cuidado la verdad sobre Yamiketsu. Ya en su nuevo entorno de trabajo, Chelsea continuó aprendiendo los secretos de la oscuridad y perfeccionando sus poderes para que, llegado el momento, ella derrotara a Yesayd, según Yamiketsu.

Los Jaegers por su lado, empezaban a preocuparse por el retraso de Seryu cuando Yesayd apareció por la puerta, lo abordaron dado que él estaba en el mismo lugar que Seryu.

- Lo siento, no pude encontrarla – Respondió con tranquilidad Yesayd, al cabo de unos minutos decidió abandonar la sala – (Y no la encontraréis jamás) – Su mente empezó a recordar el terror en su máxima expresión dibujado en la cara de Seryu y como gritó mientras era devorada viva por su propio compañero – (Ahora soy más poderoso) – Recordó también su sombra separándose de él para invocar el cadáver de Seryu con ligeras modificaciones en su cuerpo para que guardara parecido con Yesayd – (Bueno, mejor me retiraré a descansar mientras espero mis próximas ordenes) – Continuó su marcha por los pasillos hasta toparse con Esdeath delante de su habitación – Maestra.

- Yesayd, justo al que estaba esperando – Anunció Esdeath alegremente – Tengo que dirigir personalmente una incursión imperial en el Este y no sé cuando regresaré.

- ¿Debería asumir de que no es casualidad el haber acudido a mí? – Preguntó Yesayd al tiempo que se arrodillaba en una muestra de respeto.

- Cierto. Por eso te pongo al mando de los Jaegers durante mi ausencia – Respondió Esdeath y empezó a caminar hacia su destino, pero se detuvo y añadió algo más – Y hay algo más, el Gran General Budo te esta esperando en los campos de entrenamiento imperial, no lo hagas esperar si no quieres sufrir su cólera – Dicho aquello, continuó su marcha hasta desaparecer del radio de visión de Yesayd.

- (Vaya sorpresa, la reina de hielo se ha marchado al Este a pelear, eso mejora mucho la situación, pero bueno, mejor iré a ver al tipo ese antes de que se mosquee) – Pensó Yesayd mientras caminaba hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

Esdeath mientras tanto, continuaba caminando hacia su destino sin pararse, pero había algo que perturbaba sus pensamientos sin cesar.

- (¿Que es esta maldad que siento fluir sin parar?)

En los campos de entrenamiento imperial...

- (Así que este "titán" es el Gran General Budo...) – Pensó Yesayd al tener delante a quién se suponía que debía ser el gran general imperial.

Pero aquél pensamiento fue interrumpido por el rugido de un gigantesco trueno a punto de darle que consiguió detener a duras penas con Apocalipsis.

- No está mal. Eres la primera persona que consigue parar mi Lightning Crash con tanta habilidad.

- Estamos en el mismo bando y casi me rostizas vivo – Se quejó Yesayd por la acción de Budo.

- No confío en el aprendiz secreto de Esdeath – Declaró Budo pudiendo ver el rápido cambio emocional entre sorpresa en Yesayd a algo parecido a la sádica sonrisa que caracterizaba a Esdeath.

- ¡Que interesante! – Su cuerpo se envolvió en las llamas oscuras durante unos segundos en los que su Teigu prohibida apareció comiéndose las llamas revelando que la armadura había sufrido un pequeño cambio al poseer dos pares de alas mecánicas negras – (Justo lo que necesito ahora) – Armado de valor y con Apocalipsis en mano, se lanzó al ataque inútilmente al ser bloqueado por los antebrazos de Budo, lo que le provocó una brutal descarga eléctrica dejando sus brazos totalmente entumecidos, la espada verde cayó de sus manos al ser incapaz de sostenerla por la parálisis – ¿Electricidad? – Sospechaba ya la respuesta, pero aun así quería oírla de boca del gran general.

- Exacto. Mi Teigu, "Ira del Dios del Trueno: Adramelech", usa la electricidad para atacar o defender – Afirmó el gran general – **_¡Ray Gun!_** – Una bola eléctrica salió disparada desde el guantele derecho de Budo.

- (Esta vez no) – Pensó Yesayd mientras rodaba esquivando la esfera de electricidad y canalizaba el fuego oscuro en los ojos de Budo cegándolo por unos segundos que aprovechó para recuperar la Apocalipsis cogiéndolo por la empuñadura con la boca al ser incapaz de mover los brazos y alzó sus nuevas alas empezando a volar – ¡Que vistas! – Exclamó al ver lo alto que había volado.

- ¿¡Creías que por poder volar huirías de mí!? – Gritó con muchísimo enfado Budo al tiempo que le propinaba al desprevenido Yesayd un brutal gancho derecho recargado eléctricamente lo suficientemente fuerte para arrojarlo más alto consiguiendo que atravesara las nubes.

Entre las nubes...

- Maldito chiflado de los rayos... – Exclamó con molestia Yesayd – Pero da igual, ya tengo mis brazos desentumecidos y... – Su cuerpo empezó a envolverse en el fuego oscuro – ¡Mi victoria! – De pronto se lanzó en picado hacia abajo chocando con Budo recibiendo una descarga eléctrica que fue absorbida por Apocalipsis – **_¡Flecha Oscura!_** – Las llamas oscuras tomaron forma de flecha y Budo fue alcanzado de lleno, cayendo al suelo a tanta velocidad, que agrietó el suelo alrededor, Yesayd descendió a tierra firme unos minutos después ya totalmente exhausto mientras su Teigu prohibida desaparecía – Te derroté, cabrón... – Empezó a caer al suelo totalmente inconsciente cuando su cuerpo fue atrapado por la mano derecha de Budo.

- No esperé que un novato como éste pudiera llegar a tocarme – Dijo Budo observando al inconsciente Yesayd – Todavía esta muy lejos de mi nivel, pero bajo la tutela de Esdeath y con un entrenamiento adecuado, podría llegar a superarla..., no, nos podría superar a los dos – Añadió – Tienes mi respeto asegurado... Yesayd.

En algún lugar entre las montañas se encontraba la guarida actual de Night Raid, la noche había caído, todos dormían menos Chelsea, que aprovechaba cada noche para entrenar en secreto las artes oscuras. Aquella noche iba a ser muy diferente de todas las demás y el primer indicio fue la inesperada aparición de alguien que debería estar durmiendo.

- ¿Pasa algo, Akame? – Preguntó con naturalidad Chelsea al darse cuenta de la presencia de Akame.

- Chelsea, no te hace falta seguir ocultándomelo – Anunció Akame haciendo que Chelsea arqueara una ceja sin saber por qué.

- No entiendo... – Empezó a decir demostrando su falta de conocimiento del asunto.

- La oscuridad de la bufanda que llevas. Sentí desde el primer momento su presencia – Reveló Akame sorprendiendo a Chelsea.

- (¿¡Pero qué...!?) – Yamiketsu también se mostró muy sorprendido al saber que Akame lo había detectado a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultar su presencia.

- (¿Yamiketsu?) – Preguntó una todavía sorprendida Chelsea a la Prenda Divina esperando alguna idea para la situación actual.

- (*Suspiro* Odio avanzar a oscuras, pero ahora mismo, con la amenaza que supone Yesayd, debemos de contar con toda la ayuda posible) – Respondió la Prenda Divina Oscura resignándose – (Pero recuerda que eres la única que posee alguna posibilidad de vencerlo) – Añadió con mucha dureza en forma de advertencia.

Chelsea empezó a narrarla a Akame la catastrófica misión que acabó con todo su equipo, como fue convertida sin masticarlo ni beberlo en una guerrera de la oscuridad a través de la bufanda negra parlante que pertenecía al aprendiz secreto de Esdeath, como sobrevivió al encuentro y luego se interpuso la chica justiciera en su camino obligándola a luchar hasta conseguir dejarla al borde de la muerte aunque ya dio por sentado que a aquellas horas ya estaría muerta sin saber que había vengado la muerte de la difunta Sheele. Akame mostró su sorpresa por el relato cuando unas palmadas llamaron la atención de ambas chicas mientras veían el escenario siendo sustituido por un océano negro que contra toda lógica, podían respirar.

- Volvemos a encontrarnos... ¡Night Raid! – Las palmadas sonaron esa vez más fuerte mientras salía a escena la responsable: Seryu Ubiquitous.

- (¡Imposible!) – Pensó Chelsea al ver a la "chica justiciera" otra vez a pesar de las mortíferas heridas que consiguió hacerla.

- (Ten cuidado, siento la energía de la Teigu prohibida rezumar en su aura) – Advirtió Yamiketsu.

- (Ahora que lo dices, ¿no esta distinta de la última vez?) – Respondió Chelsea al darse cuenta de que el pelo de la "chica justiciera" se había vuelto ligeramente más claro.

- ¡Aniquilada! – Anunció Akame corriendo hacia Seryu dispuesta a matarla cuando de pronto una sombra bloqueó sus pies paralizándola.

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo...! – Dijo de repente Yamiketsu muy sobresaltado.

Seryu se encendió en las llamas oscuras que caracterizaban a Yesayd revelando al mismo enfundado en su Teigu prohibida.

- "Tanz Walpurgis" – Dijo Yesayd con total calma – Esta nueva habilidad que hasta me era desconocida la descubrí hoy mismo, pero es muy fácil de dominar – Continuó hablando caminando alrededor de Chelsea y Akame sin tomar en cuenta que le estaban apuntando – Ella estaba cegada por la falsa justicia del Imperio y llena de odio. El manjar divino. Cuando la encontré al borde de la muerte, no fui capaz de resistirme más y la devoré con su Teigu activando mi nueva habilidad por primera vez – Prosiguió su explicación volviendo a usar el cuerpo de Seryu modificado y esa vez consiguieron atisbar el ojo derecho verde esmeralda que había aparecido en ella – ¡Incluso puedo invocar los cuerpos de aquellos que devoré! – Gritó mientras el cuerpo de Seryu se partía en dos mostrando otra vez a Yesayd mientras Seryu regeneraba su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, Akame ignoró toda aquella macabra explicación y una vez más intentó atacarlo cuando otra sombra la sorprendió derribándola.

- Y además, obtuve todas las almas que ella y su Teigu habían robado – La nueva sombra se reveló como la difunta Sheele con las mismas modificaciones dejando en shock a Akame – Disfrutaré viendo como intentáis derrotar a la extensión de mi voluntad, ¡Ja, ja, ja! – Yesayd desapareció entre las llamas oscuras sin dejar de reírse como un loco mientras Seryu y Sheele invocaron dos Apocalipsis espectrales y se lanzaron despiadadamente sobre las dos asesinas.

Chelsea maldijo mentalmente al Séptimo Jaeger por tener que enfrentarse una vez más a la "chica justiciera", Akame por su parte todavía era incapaz de creer que estuviera viendo a Sheele otra vez a pesar de que fuera un cadáver reanimado con intención de matarla.

- (Maldita sea, es más fuerte que antes) – Maldijo Chelsea a la vez que trataba de mantener a raya a la resucitada Seryu – (Y esa maldita espada lo empeora todo...) – Apocalipsis había empezado a brillar como nunca y la razón de su nombre ahora la entendía al ver las monstruosas explosiones que provocaba cada mandoble aunque fallara complicando aún más la ya de por si difícil pelea.

- (Chelsea) – Dijo Yamiketsu con su característica tranquilidad – (Deberíamos probar otra táctica más defensiva) – Aconsejó.

- (¡A cambiarse de ropa como una verdadera dama se ha dicho!) **¡Yamiketsu Shield! **– Una armadura negra como la noche ocultó totalmente a Chelsea otorgándola la máxima defensa posible.

Seryu no tomó muy en cuenta la armadura y al momento de atacar a Chelsea, fue ella quien recibió la explosión aturdiéndola momentáneamente mientras la propia Chelsea deshacía la nueva transformación muy sorprendida.

- (Chelsea, espérate hasta el último segundo para cambiar a **Yamiketsu Shield**) – Anunció de pronto la Prenda Divina Oscura.

- (Demonios, todavía continua paralizada) – Pensó Chelsea al ver de reojo la pelea de Akame descubriendo que ésta se negaba a pelear contra Sheele sabiendo que tenía delante una maldita zombi – (Maldito seas, Yesayd...) ¡Vamos, Yamiketsu! – Gritó volviendo su atención a la molesta "chica justiciera", que continuaba con sus delirios de justicia y volvió a la carga a los pocos minutos de recuperarse del aturdimiento que la causó la explosión de Apocalipsis con dicha espada dispuesta a partir en dos a Chelsea.

- ¡Ahora! – Gritó Yamiketsu haciendo entender a Chelsea que era la señal y volvió a la anterior transformación consiguiendo el mismo resultado – ¡Sabía que esa era la mecánica de la técnica! – Exclamó con orgullo.

- Muy bien Einstein, ¿qué tal si lo explicas para que los demás nos enteremos? – Preguntó Chelsea sarcásticamente.

- Las títeres que Yesayd invoca poseen algunas de sus características, cuando me convertí la primera vez en Yamiketsu Shield, me di cuenta de que habíamos conseguido herirle a través de su títere, pero tenía que asegurarme antes de poder decirlo. En simples palabras; Yesayd y las marionetas están conectadas, el daño que ellas dos sufran, lo sufrirá él – Explicó con su característica calma.

- Entonces es como una lanza atravesando una pared de papel que oculta el melón: El papel solo es una falsa pared que no ofrece protección al melón a cambio de ocultarlo – Teorizó Chelsea.

- Algo así – Asintió Yamiketsu sudando de vergüenza ajena por el ejemplo.

- Felicidades, Yamiketsu, no creí que pudieras descifrar tan velozmente los mecanismos de mi nueva habilidad – Dijo Yesayd provocando que su voz sonara en todas partes felicitando a Yamiketsu por haber descubierto el principio de su técnica – ¿Que tal un poquito más de dificultad? – Al formular aquella pregunta, Seryu y Sheele se encendieron en las llamas oscuras, dándolas la apariencia de un demonio venido del Infierno.

Mucho tiempo después, la Academia Honnouji ya estaba casi reconstruida del todo y la búsqueda de Yesayd por el espacio-tiempo al fin dio resultado positivo. Todo ya estaba preparado para llevar a cabo la peligrosa misión de viajar al pasado con el riesgo de alterar el futuro, pero el equipo designado para la misión había sido superado por la ira de la presidenta del Club del Combate.

- ¡Iré yo! – Declaró con su cólera al máximo nivel Angel mientras pisoteaba el cráneo del jefe del equipo y recordaba algo muy extraño que Hikariketsu le había contado la noche anterior que no le dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza por lo misterioso que era.

- _"En el momento del descomunal choque, sentí por unos instantes una maldad sin fin que desapareció al suceder la gigantesca explosión."_

- (¿Qué es eso de una maldad ilimitada, la señal de que algo terrible para lo que no estamos preparados va a suceder pronto?) – Se cuestionó Angel durante quince minutos, conocía la historia de Kaosu y Järjestys, por supuesto, pero aquello la hacía comerse el tarro sin parar, no sabía el motivo, pero luego decidió que ahora era más importante ocuparse de Yesayd. Luego lo resolvería.

En la sala secreta sellada herméticamente con el portal dimensional listo y en funcionamiento...

- ¿Crees tener la suficiente determinación para traer a ese incompetente de vuelta? – Kiryuin Satsuki, Angel ya estaba muy quemada con la actitud altanera de aquella chica que daba la casualidad de ser la hija de su principal enemiga, Kiryuin Ragyo. Se giró sobre sus talones y la propinó un puñetazo en la cara que no llegó, momento en el que alzó un dedo golpeando su frente consiguiendo hacerla daño aunque intentara no parecerlo – Esto no te pertenece – Con una agilidad inhumana, la arrebató sin consideración la Arma Artema y saltó al portal antes de que alguien pudiera enterarse de lo que acababa de pasar.

**_"El divino paladín miró al frente con ojos de halcón y la verdad le fue revelado cruelmente"_**

* * *

><p><strong>En verdad, no me esperaba poder terminar de redactar este ACT tan rápido teniendo en cuenta que todavía no he conseguido recuperar toda mi fuerza, pero bueno, las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes y ahora que Angel irá al universo de Akame ga Kill!, ¿que catástrofes pueden vaticinarse? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo ACT!<br>**


	11. Caballero y Valkiria

**Todo lo relacionado con Kill la Kill! y Akame ga Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 10, Caballero y Valkiria<strong>

El viaje por el espacio-tiempo fue brutal y mareante para Angel además de terminar delante de una casa plantada en medio de las montañas, pero ella estaba más preocupada por todo el equipo que se había llevado consigo se hubiera extraviado o dañado durante el viaje menos la Arma Artema y algo envuelto en una sábana negra asegurada firmemente con varias cuerdas que lo mantenían atado a la parte trasera de su cintura que inmediatamente rompió dichas cuerdas haciendo que la suave tela oscura cayera al suelo revelando su contenido.

- Hace ya tanto tiempo... – Murmuró casi en silencio con una mirada melancólica una espada japonesa con su hoja antaño bella agrietada y desafilada, haciéndola inútil para luchar.

- Algún día... – Empezó a decir Hikariketsu cuando de pronto sintió algo – Tenemos compañía.

- (Lo he notado) – Fuera lo que fuera, se quedó totalmente inmóvil esperando su oportunidad para actuar.

- Vaya crianza masiva de Bestias Peligrosas ha habido esta noche, suerte de que tengo a Incursio, o no lo cuento – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la casa que servía de guarida cuando se encontró con Akame dándole la espalda y con un abrigo blanco que él nunca la había visto llevar – ¡Oe, Akame!

- (¡Ahora!) – Angel se volvió a gran velocidad propinándole al tipo de la armadura un poderoso y veloz puñetazo que lo hizo salir despedido por los aires.

De pronto se encendieron las luces de la casa, lo que significaba una cosa: Habían oído el ruido y ahora iban a investigarlo.

- (Angel, tenemos que irnos antes de que nos vean) – Aconsejó Hikariketsu.

- (De acuerdo) **_Rueda Celestial_** – Angel asintió mientras era rodeada por un orbe de energía sagrada que luego tomó la forma de una rueda y entonces huyó a gran velocidad del lugar hasta llegar a unas aguas termales que si bien despertaron en ella el deseo de probarlas, el recuerdo de haber perdido prácticamente todo su equipo hizo que perdiera el ánimo hasta el punto de liberar unas extrañas ondas negras azuladas.

En el mar negro, la pelea de Chelsea y Akame contra los títeres del Séptimo Jaeger se había empezado a complicar excesivamente cuando las zombis recibieron más poder oscuro logrando poner al dúo de asesinas contra las cuerdas, Yamiketsu por su parte estaba intrigado por una extraña sensación que lo acababa de abordar.

- (¿Que diablos..., quién esta tan desanimado para conseguir que las ondas del mal rollo lleguen hasta aquí?) – Se preguntó Yamiketsu olvidándose de lo que estaba pasando mientras trataba de no ser afectado por aquellas ondas.

Mientras tanto, Hikariketsu intentaba animar a su amiga y maestra sudando de vergüenza ajena por aquella vergonzosa escena que estaba protagonizando cuando de pronto la pareció oír a Yamiketsu.

- Aquí pasa algo – Dijo con seriedad Hikariketsu alertando a Angel consiguiendo quitarla el desánimo – Angel, intenta usarlo.

- Hace mucho que no lo uso, pero... *Suspiro* En fin, que remedio – Angel empezó a cubrirse de energía sagrada hasta que ésta obtuvo la forma de una cruz – **_Oculus Dei_** – La energía santa se dispersó, minutos después un monstruoso tsunami negro inundó la zona sin afectar a Angel, que cortó el agua oscura con sus dos Ragnarok que no duró más allá de unos segundos – ¿¡Pero que diantres...!?

- ¿Que ha pasado? – Preguntó una aturdida Chelsea que no sintió el ataque sorpresa de Seryu cuando una ráfaga de viento a su espalda la hizo voltearse – ¿¡La..., la ha partido en dos!? – Se quedó totalmente sorprendida al ver a aquella misteriosa chica de abrigo blanco partir en dos de un solo tajo a la "chica justiciera" como si fuera de mantequilla casi olvidándose a Akame en el proceso, que estaba a punto de ser atacada de la misma forma por Sheele – ¡Aka-! – No pudo terminar de decir su frase cuando su misteriosa salvadora lanzó una de sus dos espadas doradas como si de un bumerán se tratase mutilando de una manera brutal a la zombi como si nada.

- (¿Que es esta sensación que tengo?) – Se preguntó Akame al sentirse extrañamente segura con la presencia de aquella espadachina que acababa de aparecer de la nada.

- Yesayd... – Dijo Angel con mucho desprecio, él apareció a los pocos minutos de pie sin ninguna herida ni su Teigu prohibida.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez... ¡Järjestys! – Respondió Yesayd con bastante tranquilidad mientras su ojo derecho se encendía y su cuerpo era besado por el fuego oscuro.

- Ahora lo comprendo todo – Dijo Angel sacando la Arma Artema para apuntar a su enemigo con la misma con una mirada llena de determinación – Pero no te dejaré completar tu ambición.

- Hmph, siempre interponiéndote en mi camino, que clásico – Respondió Yesayd con un extraño halo de misterio mientras la Teigu prohibida envolvía su cuerpo mostrando un cambio más notorio que empezaba en la reducción del grosor de la armadura proporcionando mayor agilidad y movilidad dejando algunos sitios sin protección que fueron cubiertos por el fuego oscuro, sus ojos ahora eran visibles a través del yelmo y un cuerno procedente del mismo apareció por encima de su ojo derecho con una pequeña llama verde en su punta – Pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de la consecución de mi ambición, te destruiré.

- ¿¡Ha evolucionado...!? – Se preguntó muy asustada Chelsea al ver la nueva apariencia de la Teigu prohibida sin darse cuenta de que atrajo la atención de Angel.

- (¿A esto te referías, Hikariketsu?) – Se preguntó Angel al ver a Yamiketsu ser vestido por, ante sus ojos en aquellos momentos, una colegiala – (Pero tengo que detenerlo de todos modos) – Su vista se posó por unos minutos en Akame hasta que decidió arrojarla la Arma Artema sorprendiéndola – Alejaos de este lugar todo lo que podáis y no miréis atrás, ni intentéis regresar – Anunció mientras su cuerpo se recubría de energía sagrada al mismo tiempo que Akame y Chelsea huían del campo de batalla, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Yesayd, que intentó atacarlas con una cadena negra que fue interceptada por Angel – Te advierto que yo soy tu adversaria además de ser el último obstáculo hacia tu objetivo.

- ¿Por qué sigues entrometiéndote en mi camino por impedir el desastre total? – Preguntó con bastante calma Yesayd al tiempo que hacía desaparecer su cadena oscura para traer la Apocalipsis al campo de batalla.

- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Eres tú quién quiere el desastre total, y yo la que intenta evitarlo! – Reprochó Angel invocando una vez más a sus dobles Ragnarok – Aunque tengo que agradecerte que hayas traído ese cadáver maldito disfrazado de armadura, llevaba cuatro años buscándolo para destruirlo y ahora no pienso perder la oportunidad de hacerlo – Dijo con algo de alegría.

- ¡Hmph, cuanta arrogancia! – Afirmó Yesayd adoptando una pose de pelea mientras era rodeado por el fuego oscuro – **_¡Cometa de las Cuatro Espirales Demoníacas!_** – Las llamas oscuras formaron cuatro orbes que fueron lanzados a gran velocidad mientras adoptaban las formas de afiladas agujas siendo repelidos por ocho estrellas de luz divina, más cuatro que alcanzaron al Séptimo Jaeger sin daños – Si crees que eso será suficiente para derrotarme, es que eres idiota – Anunció Yesayd de pronto cuando una aura oscura apareció a su alrededor.

- (Apenas tengo fuerzas para luchar contra él por usar el **_Oculus Dei_**, pero debo derrotarlo a como dé lugar, incluso a costa de mi propia vida) – Pensó Angel mientras trataba de mantenerse a la par de Yesayd a pesar del desmesurado gasto de energía que acababa de hacer. De pronto su cuerpo se recubrió de energía sagrada mostrando su decisión – ¡VENGA! – Los dos combatientes se abalanzaron entre si chocando con tanta intensidad sus espadas, que reubicaron toda la zona geográficamente hablando por la oleada de destrucción y desastres naturales que desencadenó la desmesurada oleada de energías luminosas y oscuras provocadas por el choque entre los dos combatientes.

Entre tanto, no muy lejos de allí, con Chelsea y Yamiketsu...

- (Ya estamos bastante lejos del campo de batalla, pero todavía los puedo sentir como si los tuviera al lado) – Pensó Chelsea mientras corría bastante sorprendida de los fuertes que eran ese par para poder sentirlos a pesar de la gran distancia que llevaba recorrida.

- Eso es el verdadero poder de dos dioses chocando entre sí – Afirmó Yamiketsu con absoluta certeza sin importarle que alguien lo oyese.

En el campo de batalla actual...

- (No tengo tiempo para perder el tiempo con esta incompetente, debo ir tras esa maldita asesina que me robó MI Prenda Divina antes de que la pierda de vista) – Pensó Yesayd mientras se preparaba para invocar a sus zombis más fuertes ahora que se habían recuperado cuando de pronto Angel apareció con **Hikariketsu Wind** para ejecutar su siguiente gran ataque.

- **_¡Juicio Creciente!_** – La monstruosa patada recargada con energía sagrada fue lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzar muy lejos a Yesayd – (Esta vez he tenido suerte de pillarlo distraído, pero...) – Pero dejó de pensar al sentir el aliento de la oscuridad a su espalda obligándola a voltearse, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa.

- A pesar de haber perdido mi Prenda Divina, conseguí retener en mi cuerpo algunas habilidades – Reveló Yesayd asustando a Angel por el hecho de que tuviera delante a un clon oscuro – Pero se acabó la palabrería, ¡ahora muérete de una maldita vez! – Gritó mientras blandía la Apocalipsis para destruirla, Angel puso sus dobles Ragnarok delante para contemplar con mucho terror como sus mejores armas eran destruidas como si fueran de mantequilla dejándola a merced de Yesayd, que había cambiado al cuerpo de Seryu – **_Técnica secreta: ¡Sentencia de los Mil Dioses Celestiales!_** – Angel empezó a recibir una lluvia de puñetazos sin posibilidad de defenderse hasta que recibió el puñetazo final que la hizo salir escopetada hacia la cascada sangrando a borbotones por todo su cuerpo.

- (Angel, estas casi sin sangre, debemos irnos antes de que empeore la situación) – Aconsejó Hikariketsu mientras volvía a su forma desactivada.

- (Tenemos que vencerlo ahora...) – Respondió Angel tratando de ponerse de pie a pesar de lo mareada que estaba por la pérdida de sangre hasta que no pudo aguantar más y vomitó sangre perdiendo el conocimiento al terminar.

Algún tiempo después, Angel despertó en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella...

- ¡Venga, fea durmiente, deja de intentar superar a los osos en el "Divino Arte del Dormir"! – Desde que había empezado a luchar por esquivar los constantes intentos de matarla del Séptimo Jaeger, Chelsea había sido incapaz de ser ella misma y hacer lo que justamente estaba haciendo, o intentaba a juzgar por el patético resultado que estaba consiguiendo, chinchar a la gente por su traviesa naturaleza aunado al hecho de ser una hermosa adolescente de diecinueve años ya muy desgastados que era comúnmente confundida con una quinceañera por sus ropajes, que la hacían parecer una colegiala.

- (¿Que quieres, miserable, que te saque el hígado y hacértelo tragar de vuelta?) – Pensó Angel sin dejar de observar a aquella molesta colegiala que vestía a Yamiketsu, lo que hizo que recordara algo – ¿Lo sabes?

- No sé de qué... – Chelsea de pronto recordó aquel objeto envuelto en una sábana negra que yacía al lado de la entonces inconsciente chica del abrigo blanco, se acercó al armario donde guardaba su ropa y su Teigu cuando no estaba de misión y sacó el objeto.

- ¡HIJA DE PUTA, DEVUÉLVEMELO! – Demandó Angel levantándose con muchísima violencia de la cama sin recordar sus heridas, que casi se abrieron totalmente por la súbita acción obligándola a tumbarse de nuevo mientras agonizaba y la molesta colegiala se acercó a ella sin su espada debido al susto que la provocó a raíz de la violenta molestia que la produjo ver a una desconocida tocar su objeto más preciado.

- ¡Angel! ¡No estas en condiciones de moverte, y menos de esa manera tan brusca! – Reprocharon al mismo tiempo Yamiketsu y Hikariketsu.

- Dámelo... – Dijo casi sin fuerza Angel.

- Mientras no intentes matarme con lo que sea eso, no hay problema – Respondió con sarcasmo Chelsea yendo a por el objeto tirado en el suelo mientras Angel trataba de levantarse lo más suavemente posible y cuidando que las heridas no se abrieran, volvió enseguida con dicho objeto en mano a la cama hasta quedar bastante cerca de Angel – Aquí tienes tu- – Se olvidó lo que iba a decir al ver la espada oculta en aquella sábana negra que, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, era clavadita a la Murasame de Akame si omitía la parte de que estaba claramente dañada y deteriorada – ¿De dónde sacaste ESO? – La preguntó sin ser capaz de ocultar su curiosidad, Angel se tomó varios minutos para pensar antes de que hablara.

- De las tripas de una Laciente que atrapé en unas montañas del Sur hace cinco años, una extraña serpiente de gran tamaño cuyas escamas son muy valiosas por su peculiar color negro y su aleación de titanio puro. Estaba lleno de babas y viscoso, todavía me da demasiado repelús recordar aquello – Explicó Angel poniendo una cara de puro asco.

- No sé si lo sabrás, pero lo que te has encontrado es una Bestia Ultra Peligrosa muy extremadamente rara de ver del Este, no del Sur – Respondió Chelsea sin darse cuenta de la ceja que había arqueado Angel.

- ¿Que dices? Si en mi mundo las hay a patadas y... – Dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho lo que no debía decir y que ahora tendría que inventarse una excusa creíble para salir airosa del problema.

- ¿Que es eso de..., "otro" mundo? – Interrogó Chelsea, todo aquello ya empezaba a sonarle a pura locura.

- *Suspiro* He viajado en el tiempo para buscar a Yesayd y traerlo al futuro antes de que altere irreversiblemente el pasado, o al menos creo estar buscando al mismo a juzgar por aquella armadura demoníaca que portaba – Respondió con una serenidad que ni la propia Angel era capaz de creerse, aunque la respuesta de Chelsea fue molesta sobremanera alegando que aquello era imposible hasta que decidió ponerla la espada en el cuello quitándola la risa floja – ¿Quieres comprobar la capacidad cortante de la Murasame de MI línea temporal, la arma maldita que perteneció a la Akame del futuro, legendaria por su capacidad de matar con un solo toque a sus enemigos? – Sorprendentemente aquello logró perturbar a Chelsea lo suficiente para que decidiera hacer algo al respecto.

- ¡Reunión de emergencia! – Gritó Chelsea abandonando la sala al trote dejando a Angel sola con Hikariketsu, que había estado encima de una silla todo ese tiempo.

- ¿Esta bien esto? – Preguntó Hikariketsu.

- Lo viste tú también, el poder de la Destrucción en su máxima expresión – Respondió Angel con seriedad – Si Yesayd ha conseguido dominar semejante poder... No podemos plantarle cara sin ayuda. Además, yo también quiero obtener algunas respuestas – Dijo pensando en Yamiketsu siendo vestido por otra persona que no fuera por Yesayd, si es que seguía siendo el Yesayd que ella conocía dada la maldad desmesurada que todo su ser desprendía en su último encuentro.

Poco tiempo después, todos los miembros de Night Raid fueron convocados a una reunión "de emergencia" por la voz de alarma de Chelsea, nadie sabía lo que pasaba y la impaciencia por saber el motivo para algo tan "urgente" se empezó a incrementar hasta que apareció la misteriosa chica del abrigo blanco con dicha prenda que habían traído Chelsea y Akame inconsciente por la puerta que daba a los pasillos sin ocultar las heridas vendadas que tenía y se sentó como si nada.

- Muchos de vosotros os preguntarais quien soy o de dónde vengo, pero no estoy de humor para preguntas, así que seré breve y clara – Dijo con naturalidad cuando de pronto clavó una espada de estilo japonés en el suelo asustando a todos los presentes menos a Chelsea y Akame, cuya mirada de repente se volvió más intensa, incluso se podría decir que amenazadora.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa espada? – Preguntó con mucha dureza Akame mientras sacaba a Murasame para ponerlo a escasos centímetros de la garganta de la misteriosa invitada, todos los demás empezaron a observar el peligroso parecido que había entre las dos espadas.

- "La legendaria Akame de Ojos Demoníacos." – Respondió como si su vida no peligrara – Solo es necesario pronunciar ese nombre para que las masas tiemblen de miedo aun después de su muerte. Incluso su arma insignia, "Asesina de un Corte: Murasame", sigue existiendo en mi línea temporal. En un futuro del cuál podría decir que esta a punto de enfrentarse la "Akame del futuro" a una terrible amenaza que amenaza con destruir el pasado para alterar los eventos del futuro y traer el pandemónium absoluto – Explicó con la misma tranquilidad.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte? – Inquirió Akame empezando a impacientarse.

- Todo lo que acaba de decir es verdad, ha venido del futuro junto al nuevo miembro de los Jaegers que aniquiló a todo mi escuadrón con Esdeath y efectivamente, esta como una puta cabra: Mató a esa lunática de la Policía Imperial, o como la llamo yo, la "chica justiciera", su propia compañera Jaeger simplemente para obtener más poder y su Teigu le vuelve tan poderoso, que me atrevería a decir que esta incluso por encima de la propia Esdeath – Intervino Chelsea demostrando que la misteriosa chica del abrigo blanco no se había tirado un farol aunque eso despertó temor en los miembros de Night Raid, que eran incapaces de concebir la idea de alguien más poderoso que Esdeath que encima venía del futuro para colmo de males.

Unos minutos más tarde, cada miembro de Night Raid logró digerir el aluvión de sorpresas casi sin fin que estaba siendo esa noche.

- No me gusta presionar a la gente, pero conociendo a Yesayd, estoy totalmente segura de que ya estará preparándolo todo para destruirme manipulando desde las sombras a los Jaegers para convertirlos en carne de cañón ahora que sabe que estoy aquí – Anunció Angel poniéndose de pie – Llegados a este punto, lo único que puedo hacer es poner mi espada a vuestro servicio, pero quiero dejar constancia de que me uno únicamente para impedir que esta maldita batalla entre él y yo se convierta en una guerra entre la Luz y la Oscuridad.

**_"La Sagrada Valkiria no desafió ese día solamente al Caballero Oscuro, también desafió al Destino sin saberlo."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Esta semana pasada ha sido muy difícil de trabajar el fic (la prueba está en que terminé de escribirlo ayer por la noche, pero tuve que someterlo a una casi total revisión para arreglar más fallos de los que me esperé encontrar), pero al fin he conseguido traer el nuevo ACT, también quiero añadir que seguramente dejaré de publicar los capítulos en tan rápida sucesión para tratar de avanzar algo el guión del remake de "Eternal Darkness."<br>**


	12. La ambición de Angel

**Todo lo relacionado con Kill la Kill! y Akame ga Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 11, La ambición de Angel<strong>

Mucho tiempo después, Angel demostró su devoción hacia Night Raid ayudando en gran medida a destruir las Bestias Peligrosas humanoides que habían sembrado el terror entre las filas imperiales teniendo mucho cuidado de no cruzarse en el camino de los Jaegers, especialmente con su miembro más reciente. Ya era de noche y todos estaban reunidos para discutir sobre algo.

- Todo lo que planea vuestro "Ejército Revolucionario aprovecha-religiosos" está muy bien montado, pero todo eso será aniquilado de un plumazo si Yesayd decide entrar al juego, ahí es donde entra una servidora que es la presidenta del Club de Combate y una inocente muchacha de diecisiete años que la hacen pasar por toda clase de putadas y mariconadas sin sentido – Dijo Angel, aunque lo último que dijo revolvió el estómago de más de uno sin saberlo – Después de haberlo discutido con la jefa, hemos acordado que yo encabezaré el ataque. Pero antes de ello tenemos que hablar de algo más urgente: Los Jaegers.

Todos tragaron saliva al sentir la garganta seca por lo que estaba Angel a punto de decir.

- No os acerquéis a Yesayd, no os interpongáis en su camino. Él solo me quiere a mí y no tendrá reparos en matar a quién se le cruce, tanto vosotros como sus propios compañeros – Advirtió Angel sembrando el miedo entre sus compañeros por el inmenso poder que debía poseer aquél que le había arrebatado a Esdeath el título del más fuerte – Por eso participo en una batalla que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, por impedir la catástrofe total que él pretende desencadenar entre nuestros mundos.

Chelsea, que había estado recargada contra una de las paredes de la sala con los brazos cruzados, reaccionó ante las últimas palabras de Angel al recordar una conversación que tuvieron una noche en la que no pudo dormir bien durante la crisis de las Bestias Peligrosas humanoides.

Al mismo tiempo, con los Jaegers...

- La estrategia que voy a exponeros os llevará a pensar que pretendo llevaros a un suicidio – Dijo Yesayd con dulzura – Pero la victoria será aplastantemente nuestra si jugamos adecuadamente nuestras cartas. Los seis que somos contando a Esdeath montaremos una pequeña base en este lugar – Desplegó un mapa sobre la mesa, había una sección rodeada con rotulador azul.

- (Ahí fue donde le encontré) – Pensó Esdeath al reconocer la zona señalada.

- Yo solo cuento cinco aquí – Dijo de pronto Wave al percatarse del fallo matemático de su compañero.

- (Hmph) – Yesayd empezó a sonreír de una manera maléfica seguido del ruido de "algo" entre las sombras al respirar agitadamente y gruñir levemente, Wave parecía atemorizado, a juzgar por el paso hacia atrás que dio al ver la bestia que se ocultaba entre las sombras – (Si contáramos a mis títeres, seríamos más, pero entonces tendría que matarlos a todos) – Pensó mientras observaba a sus compañeros estudiar el mapa concienzudamente para la inminente batalla con Night Raid – (Disfrutaré todo lo que pueda de esta pelea tan interesante mientras el eterno paso del tiempo me acerca a mi meta final.)

Angel era incapaz de dormir a pesar de que lo intentaba, mañana era el día en el que volvería a enfrentarse con Yesayd, pero no era capaz de hacerlo y cuando parecía que iba a conseguirlo, se encontró a si misma de pie en medio de una iglesia fuertemente iluminada por cada lado mientras un órgano sonaba en la lejanía.

- ¿Por qué? – Exclamó Angel al aire.

- El guerrero sabio oculta su arma ante el mundo – Dijo Yesayd sin su Teigu y rodeado por el fuego oscuro dándole una apariencia majestuosa, comenzó a caminar hasta quedar de espaldas ante Angel y continuó – Jamás imaginé que conseguirías llegar tan lejos a pesar de tu tardía intervención.

- ¿Y eso que te importa? – Preguntó Angel con algo de irritación.

- Exaudi Internecionem. Sé lo que persigues realmente; eliminar tanto a Night Raid como a los Jaegers precipitando en consecuencia la fatídica hora que espera la humanidad lenta, pero sin detenerse para que la melodía que anuncia el Juicio Final sea finalmente completada – Respondió Yesayd sin molestarse en ocultar su fascinación por la iglesia mientras la recorría.

- Este planeta recibió un valioso tiempo para imponer el Orden por encima del Caos que Järjestys le regaló, pero ahora se arrepiente de haberlo hecho al ver como domina el Caos por encima de todo – Reprochó Angel – Por eso persigo la culminación de la melodía a través de las almas de los muertos, para devolverlo todo a la Nada y crear un nuevo Orden desde cero, un Orden eterno de suprema autoridad aunque eso signifique destruirme a mí misma.

- Hmph. Aún si lo consiguieras, la historia se volvería a repetir por mucho que la diosa se esforzara por destruir el Caos. Estarías condenando al planeta a repetirlo todo de nuevo y entonces tu sacrificio no habría servido de nada – Contraatacó Yesayd plantándose delante de Angel en un cara a cara.

- ¿Y tú que sugieres, permitirte completar tu resurrección, traer la Destrucción y el Caos al mundo? – Preguntó Angel con ironía.

- Aunque deseo más que nada renacer... – Empezó a decir Yesayd mientras se acercaba a Angel – Tu ceguera voluntaria ante los deseos de tu diosa y tus actos por erradicar el Caos... – Se quedó a escasos centímetros de la frente de Angel mientras acercaba sus labios hacia una de sus orejas – Te conducirán inevitablemente hacia tu perdición, estas condenada a convertirte en lo mismo que yo me convertí... Hace ocho años – Cuando dijo aquello, Angel lo empujó violentamente.

- Mientes – Dijo Angel casi en un gruñido.

- Cuando no haya marcha atrás, verás que tuve razón, Angel, no seas estúpida y no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí mientras tengas tiempo aún para salvarte a ti misma, para cambiar tu destino – Respondió Yesayd mientras la oscuridad sellaba los ojos de Angel.

El Sol empezó a salir, estaba amaneciendo, era el anuncio del día que cambiaría todo para siempre.

- Hikariketsu – Dijo Angel tumbada en su cama con los ojos cerrados – ¿Que está bien y que está mal?

- No existe "bien" o "mal", son solo conceptos que la humanidad impuso, todo empieza en el "gris", que a su vez conduce al "negro" y al "blanco", un equilibrio que jamás debería haber sido alterado. Lo mismo pasa con "amar" y "odiar" – Respondió Hikariketsu desde la silla donde estaba echada con su habitual tranquilidad.

- (Amar... Odiar... Me siento tan confusa de repente...) – Pensó Angel mientras abría los ojos y empezaba a levantarse hasta quedarse sentada en la cama – (Convertirme en lo mismo que él... ¿Que intentó decirme?) – Su mente estaba totalmente desordenada, no comprendía porqué había empezado a dudar – (Igual que hace ocho años...) – Se levantó de la cama, se arregló y cogió con suavidad a Hikariketsu para vestirla – (Pero ahora, no puedo dudar, tengo que acabar con esto de una vez por todas) – Se dijo a sí misma mientras cogía a su deteriorada Murasame y le echaba una última mirada al cuarto antes de abandonarlo, preparada para enfrentarse a Yesayd una vez más.

**_"La Sagrada Valkiria empezó a dudar y continuó luchando tratando de destruir la confusión que su corazón albergaba."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Catorce días después regresé por qué... Olvidé decir en su día que descansaría de escribir fics durante dos semanas (a partir de hoy ya vuelvo a la acción con más energía.)<br>**

**Pero bueno, he vuelto y con ello el siguiente ACT de AGK!, que ya solo queda el siguiente ACT para completar la "primera" parte del fic en general (48-50 ACT's tengo en mente para escribir), ¡nos vemos en el final de la primera parte!**

_**NOTA: **_**Próximamente se publicará el primer capítulo de DLAD.**


	13. Adiós, querido Yesayd

**Todo lo relacionado con Kill la Kill! y Akame ga Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 12, Adiós, querido Yesayd<strong>

Un nuevo día amanecía en el Imperio y las puertas que separaban la ciudad de los bosques circundantes se abrieron dando paso a los cinco Jaegers encaminados hacia el campo de batalla que los esperaba.

Al mismo tiempo, Night Raid y la nueva guerrera que habían reclutado avanzaban hacia el mismo lugar que el Destino había deseado que decidiera el futuro del planeta.

- _"El Desastre Final se aproxima rápidamente."_

Algún tiempo después, los dos combatientes llegaron al campo de batalla, Yesayd y Angel intercambiaron una mirada muy feroz, preparados para detonar el inicio de la que sería la batalla final.

- Has venido – Empezó Yesayd la conversación sonando como si hubiera dudado del valor de Angel para venir.

- Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas, Yesayd – Respondió Angel con una mirada muy seria y su abrigo explotó dejando una estela de luz – ¡Fusión Humana-Prenda Divina! ¡Hikariketsu!

- Que gane el mejor – Asintió Yesayd casi en silencio mientras la Teigu prohibida y Apocalipsis se manifestaban – ¡Fusión Teigu-Humano: Armadura del Hades: Dokuryuu!

Inmediatamente ambos empezaron a intercambiar ataques de gran intensidad seguidos de los dos bandos que imitaron dicha acción desencadenando la gran pelea.

- **_¡Aliento de la Esmeralda de fuego!_** – De su boca salió una llamarada verde que se extendió rápidamente por todo el campo de batalla creando un mar de llamas.

- (Sigue ganando más poder...) – Pensaron Chelsea y Yamiketsu al mismo tiempo ocultos en uno de los bosques estudiando el enfrentamiento del Séptimo Jaeger contra Angel, que se encontraba en serios apuros al tener que lidiar a la vez con el enorme dragón envuelto en fuego negro que había aparecido al poco tiempo de comenzar la gran batalla.

- (No hay solución...) – Pensó Angel mientras observaba al enorme dragón oscuro cargar contra ella.

- Chelsea, prepárate para bailar – Dijo de repente Yamiketsu.

- ¿Eh?

- **_Plata Blanca: Espada del dios Susanoo_** – De repente el cuerpo de Angel empezó a emitir chispas blancas mientras el gran dragón avanzaba sin parar ya con su gran boca abierta preparado para convertirla en su comida cuando de pronto una lanza de luz y electricidad salió del cuerpo de Angel a gran velocidad desintegrando instantáneamente al gran dragón – ¡Y ahora te toca a ti! – Gritó con mucha fuerza mientras movía la gran lanza hacia Yesayd obligando a los demás combatientes a esquivar la viga de energía sagrada y eléctrica que devastó todo el campo de batalla en menos de treinta segundos para asombro de todos.

- **_¡Oscuridad Negra: Lume Devil Slave!_** – Yesayd volvió a sorprenderlos a todos al notar que el Lume Devil Slave era más gigantesco de lo que ya era y lo suficientemente fuerte para provocar la mutua cancelación de los dos ataques.

- (Ni siquiera una Teigu puede destruir tanto, ¿qué demonios se supone que acabo de ver?) – Se preguntó Chelsea totalmente asombrada y asustada por la descomunal fuerza que acababa de ver, sentir y esquivar por los pelos.

- Así como mi anterior maestro podía manifestar el fuego negro a voluntad, Angel demostró poder controlar la electricidad blanca, aunque ha mantenido su poder sellado hasta ahora, debemos usar todos los recursos que tengamos para detener a Yesayd – Explicó Yamiketsu con su característica calma – Y antes de que preguntes como lo sé, te digo que Hikariketsu me está hablando mediante telepatía para ayudarme a mí y yo ayudarte a ti.

- (El vínculo irrompible del que me habló la primera vez que me dio su fuerza...) ¿Pero y si..., y si es incapaz de derrotarlo aún con su poder liberado? – Preguntó Chelsea casi con miedo en la voz por la respuesta que pudiera recibir.

- Entonces solo quedará una última carta por jugar, pero... – Empezó a decir Yamiketsu dudando sobre si seguir hablando.

- ¿Pero qué? – Preguntó Chelsea cada vez más asustada por la respuesta.

- A cambio del poder, el mundo será condenado a la Aniquilación.

- ¿A..., ni..., qui..., la..., do...? – Chelsea sintió un miedo sin comparación recorrer sus venas totalmente heladas sin ser capaz de creerse lo que acababa de oír.

La pelea continuó su curso incansablemente y a pesar del nuevo poder, Yesayd demostró ser capaz de superarla de todos modos.

- (Angel, siento tener que decirlo, pero a este paso...) – Empezó a decir Hikariketsu preocupada por el estado de Angel, que ya estaba repleta de heridas y sangre.

- (¡Pero tengo que vencerlo a como dé lugar, o no habrá ninguna posibilidad!) – Dijo Angel en un grito tratando de continuar luchando a pesar del dolor que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo.

- Fue divertido mientras duró – Anunció de pronto Yesayd cesando su ataque – Eres una digna adversaria, un gran ejemplo de insistencia, pero esto debe concluir de una vez por todas – Dijo mientras un orbe oscuro envuelto en las llamas oscuras se manifestaba en su mano derecha que Chelsea y una moribunda Angel consiguieron identificar – Descansa en paz, Järjestys. **_Devil Slave_**.

Chelsea empezó a ver fugaces imágenes de ella misma compartiendo momentos con Angel mientras veía como el haz oscuro avanzaba implacablemente y a medida que éste se acercaba al objetivo, las imágenes pasaban más deprisa.

- (Así que... Esto es el fin) – Pensó Angel apoyándose en Murasame – (Prometí tantas cosas, tantas promesas que he sido incapaz de cumplir...) – El haz oscuro estaba cada vez más cerca – (Yesayd... Lo siento) – Angel finalmente se resignó a su inminente final y cerró sus ojos esperando la sensación de morir, si es que existía.

Pero ese momento nunca llegó.

- (¡Angel!) – Hikariketsu la llamó, pero la parecía que era su imaginación, por lo que ignoró la voz – (¡Angel, maldita sea, no vaguees!) – Habría continuado ignorando a su amiga si no fuera por la voz de Chelsea, que sonaba muy débil, obligándola a abrir los ojos.

- Ve... Y pártele los dientes de mí... Parte... – Angel era incapaz de creerlo: Chelsea se había interpuesto entre ella y el **_Devil Slave_** para protegerla del mortífero ataque final, pero ahora yacía en el suelo inconsciente además de estar gravemente herida.

- Hay que ser muy tonto para proteger a alguien al borde de la muerte y... – Yesayd fue incapaz de acabar la frase al recibir un puñetazo de monstruosa fuerza por parte de Angel sorprendiendo a todos.

- Yesayd... Hace falta mucho, muchísimo esfuerzo para conseguir enfadarme y tú lo has conseguido – Dijo Angel totalmente de pie jadeando de agotamiento y dolor dejando entre ver la furia que emanaban sus ojos, un odio que nadie había visto jamás – Hikariketsu, lo siento, pero no tenemos otra alternativa.

- (Angel, ¿no pretenderás...?) – Empezó a cuestionar Hikariketsu previendo lo que su maestra y amiga tenía pensado hacer al despojar a Yamiketsu de la inconsciente Chelsea.

- Por el bien de este planeta y de todos, debo de acabar con esto de una vez por todas – Respondió con bastante dureza Angel mientras se empezaba a vestir la Prenda Divina Oscura.

- ¡Oh! ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de contemplar! – Anunció Yesayd extrañamente contento y con una sonrisa.

- (¡Angel!) – Gritaron a la vez Yamiketsu y Hikariketsu al ver caer de rodillas a Angel, que estaba intentando gritar de dolor seguido de un montón de rayos blancos y negros recorriendo su cuerpo mientras la mitad derecha de su pelo se volvía totalmente negro, su ojo derecho empezó a sangrar obligándola a cerrarlo, alrededor de sus brazos empezó a aparecer tela negra plástica que ocultó el puño, que ahora poseía un guante negro que sobresalía un poco más del resto de la tela con garras rojas aseguradas mediante anillos plateados, el majestuoso vestido sufrió la peor parte perdiendo los seis cortes que poseía ahora reducidos a cuatro y desgarrados, además de incluir unos pantalones de la misma tela negra plástica. La cola de cristal ahora cubría sus piernas desde abajo hasta las rodillas.

Fueron varios minutos de agonía y sufrimiento, pero los rayos desaparecieron y Angel consiguió ponerse en pie con una determinación que no había demostrado desde hace ocho años y empezó a abrir su ojo derecho cerrado a pesar de la sangre que todavía corría por su mejilla revelando el mismo ojo que poseía Yesayd sorprendiendo a todos.

- Así que finalmente has aceptado el poder de la Oscuridad, ¡que interesante! – Exclamó con tranquilidad Yesayd sin dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

- Luz... Oscuridad... Yin y Yang... Se dice que cuando estas dos fuerzas se unen, un tercer poder oculto nace – Dijo con bastante tranquilidad Angel mientras adoptaba una pose de combate con su Murasame, que para sorpresa de todos ahora el filo estaba totalmente restaurado – Aunque su poder me acabe devorando, ¡me aseguraré de acabar contigo! – Al decir aquello desapareció y reapareció a escasos centímetros de Yesayd dándole un tajo descomunal al pectoral de la Teigu prohibida que sorprendió a todos, pero Yesayd fue el más descolocado de todos, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo ante la brutal patada giratoria que se comió a continuación.

- (¡Que velocidad!) – Pensó Yesayd asombrado de la descomunal velocidad que había desarrollado Angel – (En ese caso, me toca ponerme en serio de verdad) **_¡Baile de Walpurgis!_** – A su voz, aparecieron Sheele y Seryu envueltas en las llamas oscuras – **_¡Oscuridad Negra: Triple Lume Devil Slave!_** – Usando a sus títeres como apoyo, los tres lanzaron gigantescos rayos oscuros.

- **_¡Alabarda de la Luz Demoníaca!_** – Por encima de su cabeza apareció una gran lanza de energía sagrada recubierta de poder oscuro, la cogió con la mano derecha y empezó a moverla describiendo un círculo que anuló los tres ataques simultáneos como si nada y la levantó – **_¡Tempestad de la Lanza de la Oscuridad Sagrada!_** – La punta de la lanza se recubrió de un remolino de blanco y negro, momento en el que Angel la lanzó a la vez que ella desapareció demostrando su capacidad de coordinación al desintegrar de un solo golpe a Sheele mientras la lanza arrancaba desde la cintura para arriba el cuerpo de Seryu para horror de Yesayd.

- ¡Maldita seas! **_¡Torreón de la Bestia Negra! _**– Desesperado, Yesayd hizo aparecer una columna negra en llamas que se elevó hasta las nubes mientras Angel se apoyaba en Murasame para no acabar empalada por la columna además de mostrar inmunidad total a sus llamas, algo que no le sentó nada bien, por lo que decidió saltar hacia ella dispuesto a matarla de una vez por todas – **_¡Lume Devil Slave!_** – Con el orbe oscuro listo para disparar, Angel se le adelantó y le arrebató la esfera además de patearlo con tal intensidad, que provocó un gran cráter al estrellarse contra el suelo.

- **_¡Meteoro Celestial! _**– Con el orbe oscuro recubierto de energía sagrada, Angel se lanzó en picado a tanta velocidad que parecía un cometa rojo y aumentando aún más el tamaño del cráter.

**_*¡RRRIIICCC!*_** Yesayd había conseguido bloquear el brutal ataque al transformar parcialmente su brazo derecho en el de Seryu consiguiendo un pequeño escudo que luchaba por frenar la Murasame.

- ¡ROOOOGGGHHH! – Rugiendo con mucha furia, Angel consiguió reventarle el brazo a Yesayd al presionar aún más a Murasame superando su defensa.

- (¡Esa sensación...!) – El dolor que lo invadía era inmenso, pero la espantosa sensación que acababa de tener lo hizo levantarse violentamente chocando su frente con la de Angel, que salió despedida unos metros por el choque al no verlo venir, su brazo derecho se regeneró al cancelar la transformación parcial – ¡GRRR! – Gruño de dolor al darse cuenta de que la Teigu prohibida se estaba empezando a rebelar contra él y ahora mismo intentaba devorar su brazo derecho, por lo que en un arranque de furia, destruyó toda la armadura sorprendiendo a todos por su acción, además de ver cómo le sangraba a borbotones el brazo derecho – **_¡Columna del Hades!_** – Usando el brazo sano, lo levantó rápidamente liberando una corriente ígnea muy veloz que Angel no esquivó recibiendo el ataque de lleno, solo para mostrar que ahora era inmune a las llamas oscuras enfureciéndolo y se lanzó sobre Angel.

Angel por su parte imitó la acción de Yesayd empezando un intercambio de espadazos a gran velocidad cuando de pronto Yesayd aprovechó un instante para intentar quemar los ojos de Angel consiguiendo obligarla a taparse los ojos del dolor, momento en el que la cogió por una pierna y la lanzó contra una de las paredes del cañón seguido de un **_Lume Devil Slave_** que fue anulado al darse cuenta de que Angel ya había conseguido reponerse de lo anterior y ahora estaba detrás suyo, por lo que generó un escudo de fuego oscuro que duró apenas unos segundos al ser destruido de un solo puñetazo que lo alcanzó a él también alejándolo de Angel bastantes metros.

- *Jadeo* *Jadeo* (No me queda mucho tiempo) – Pensó Angel al darse cuenta de la cantidad desmesurada de sangre que chupaban ambas Prendas Divinas al mismo tiempo – (Debo de derrotarlo... ¡De un solo golpe!) – Decidió Angel mientras guardaba la Murasame e invocaba la Arma Artema.

- Esta pelea ya está alcanzando su clímax... ¡Ven! – Ordenó Yesayd con Apocalipsis en mano.

Todos estaban fuera de si por la desmesurada fuerza que emitían ese par mientras se observaban detenidamente, listos para atacarse, cosa que sucedió al ser Angel la primera usando su descomunal para acercarse velozmente a Yesayd, que respondió al ataque lanzándola inútilmente un **_Devil Slave_**, pero no se dio por vencido y empezó a abusar de su ataque más poderoso disparando en todas las direcciones sin ton ni son dando a entender que estaba enloqueciendo de desesperación mientras Angel intentaba acercársele mediante su velocidad hasta que decidió comerse de lleno uno de los ataques desintegrándolo instantáneamente.

- ¡NO! – Gritó Yesayd con terror propinando un mandoble muy fuerte con Apocalipsis.

- ¡ESTO ES EL MALDITO FIN! – Rugió Angel imitando la acción de Yesayd.

El monstruoso choque generó una esfera gigantesca verde y azul como la que destruyó la Academia Honnouji en su momento que abarcó todo el cañón, momento en el que la esfera generó una explosión de gran calibre que pudo ser vista a kilómetros de distancia.

- ¿La..., Academia Honnouji, hemos...? – Angel intentaba creer que había vuelto a su mundo, pero la pérdida masiva de sangre y las heridas de la pelea casi la hicieron perder el conocimiento si no hubiera atrapada por la última persona de la que esperaba su ayuda.

- Hemos vuelto a casa – Dijo Yesayd con cansancio y herido mientras se ponía de rodillas al darse cuenta de que no podía ni mantenerse en pie – Se acabó todo..., por ahora.

- Si... – Exclamó Angel muy agotada cuando reparó en el ojo derecho de Yesayd – Tu ojo...

- Perdí la Apocalipsis en la explosión – Respondió Yesayd sobándose el ojo derecho, que había perdido aquel verde azulado volviéndose gris – Todavía guardabas el amuleto que te di... Hace ocho años – Exclamó sacando de entre los ropajes de Angel un crucifijo dorado que llamó la atención de la agotada guerrera, que ahora parecía angustiada por algo.

- Lo... Lo recuerdas... – Dijo casi sin fuerzas Angel mientras sus cansados ojos se ponían vidriosos.

- Siempre consigues sorprenderme, hermanita, eres una caja de bombas con patas – Respondió Yesayd con algo de cachondeo sin reparar en lo que acababa de decir para ser sorprendido de nuevo cuando Angel no lo pudo soportar más y rompió en un llanto tan amargo como todo el dolor que estaba exteriorizando con sus gritos – Ya pasó, ya pasó todo – Dijo intentando consolarla al fundirse con ella en un tierno abrazo que hizo saltar el lado emotivo de más de uno.

- ¡Esto es aún mejor que las historias dramáticas! ¡Wave, amigo, un abrazo! – Gritó Bols llorando a cascadas de la emoción mientras agarraba a Wave con sus enormes brazos, acción que imitaron los demás enseguida.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí estaba Ryuko corriendo todo lo deprisa que podía aun fusionada con Senketsu al ver a Yesayd y una vez llegó a su altura, lo llamó.

- Ryuko... – Correspondió Yesayd a la llamada con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo – Ahora me acuerdo de todo.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ryuko extrañada.

- Lo que intenta decirte, Ryuko es... – Empezó a hablar Senketsu.

- Que Yesayd y yo luchamos contra Harime Nui el mismo día en que tú apareciste, pero dejó a Yesayd al borde de la muerte y temía que su sed de venganza lo destruyera, por eso absorbí una parte de su memoria, para protegerlo de sí mismo. Lo siento... Intenté proteger a mi amigo y acabé haciéndole más daño – Continuó Yamiketsu mostrando su arrepentimiento.

- No tienes la culpa de nada, soy yo quién os debe una disculpa a todos, me dejé llevar por mi odio y eso casi me destruyó – Dijo Yesayd observando su brazo derecho.

- No hace falta – Exclamó Ryuko con su habitual carácter.

Algún tiempo después, en la entrada de la Academia Honnouji ya totalmente restaurada, se encontraba Yesayd, que había vuelto a usar la misma ropa que usó al ingresar en la Academia Honnouji y ahora llevaba una túnica negra con capucha junto a Esdeath, Ryuko, Angel y los demás Jaegers además de Night Raid.

- ¿Ya te marchas? – Preguntó Angel.

- Sí. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora – Afirmó Yesayd – No sé cuánto tiempo durará este viaje con mi maestra, pero te prometo que cuando sea el momento, acabaremos de resolverlo de una vez por todas.

- Bueno... Pues suerte en vuestro viaje – Dijo Angel con una sonrisa.

- Esto es un coñazo, me habría encantado patear más culos contigo, loco – Dijo Ryuko al lado de Angel – Pero a pesar de todo, te deseo lo mejor en tu peregrinación para expiar tus pecados... Amigo – Dicho todo eso, se despidió de su amigo y compañero de peleas con una sonrisa.

- Debemos marcharnos – Anunció de pronto Esdeath llamando la atención de su aprendiz.

- Ve adelantándote, te alcanzaré después – Respondió Yesayd, Esdeath empezó a caminar alejándose del lugar – Me divertí mucho con vosotros, pero no merezco ser llamado Jaeger – Dijo volviendo su atención a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Cuando vuelvas, te invitaré a probar mi nuevo plato – Anunció Bols con alegría.

- ¡Te colmaré de pescados a tu regreso! – Gritó Wave con mucha energía.

- Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte aparte de desearte suerte – Dijo Run con su tranquilidad habitual.

- Y yo... – Kurome se empezó a poner roja de la vergüenza que la daba decir lo siguiente – Yo te... Te daré un... Un pastel – El tiempo pareció pararse de golpe cuando dijo aquello, además de dejar a Wave como si fuera un difunto.

- Gracias, amigos míos – Agradeció Yesayd y ya sin nada más que decir, empezó a caminar dispuesto a marcharse hasta que mostró lo contrario al plantarse delante de Chelsea, que ya había recuperado su Teigu y aparentemente su carácter habitual – Chelsea – Pronunció llamando la atención de la aludida.

- ¿Eh? – Sin poder reaccionar, el que se proclamó en el pasado como su verdugo la sacó de su boca la piruleta que tenía en ese momento y sin que nadie pudiera verlo venir, ni siquiera ella misma, la besó como si nada y luego la metió la piruleta de vuelta a la boca.

- ¡Nos vemos Cenicienta! – Gritó Yesayd con picardía echando a correr como alma que llevara el diablo mientras la cara de Chelsea se volvió totalmente roja de vergüenza y sus orejas empezaron a echar fuego puro dejando un olor a quemado que echó para atrás a muchos.

- ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA, CUANDO TE ATRAPE TE CORTARÉ LA MALDITA LENGUA Y ME LLAMO CHELSEA, NO CENICIENTA! – Rugió Chelsea asqueada por su primer beso robado, que encima fue con lengua, cosa que la dio más repelús y la avergonzó.

- Después de ocho años, este hermano mío sigue siendo igual de capullo que entonces... Pero me agrada – Dijo Angel algo apartada de los demás – Viajé en el tiempo para traerlo de vuelta a casa y aunque no sé si el precio a pagar ha sido demasiado, estoy feliz... – Siguió sus reflexiones mientras observaba el cielo azul despejado – Bajo este mismo cielo, el mundo ha cambiado.

**_"El lazo roto de la Sagrada Valkiria y del Oscuro Caballero se volvió a unir ese día para siempre."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Y por fin... Acabé de redactar el ACT más esperado de todos hasta ahora, después de casi un mes sin actualizar, debo de decir que este capítulo ha sido el más intenso que he escrito hasta la fecha (y todavía quedan muchas más batallas por delante), han pasado muchas cosas a la vez, la primera parte de todo el fic ha llegado a su esperado fin y junto a su conclusión, liberaré en breve (no hay fecha determinada) una re-edición del fic que llevará por título "Akuma ga Kill! Demon Edition" que recopilará los trece primeros capítulos (ACTS 0-12), incluirá una segunda correción y Omakes, el enlace para descargarlo lo pondré en mi canal de Dailymotion.<br>**

**Dicho todo esto, lo único que me queda por decir es que AGK! quedará parado temporalmente hasta que lleve la mitad aproximadamente del guión de la segunda parte lista y muy pronto publicaré la Memoria 02 de Last Revenge. ¡Nos vemos!**


	14. Declaración de guerra

**Todo lo relacionado con KILL LA KILL y Akame ga Kill! es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 13, Declaración de guerra<strong>

En una especie de santuario había seis sombras...

- Mi alter ego ha fallado – Dijo una de las sombras – Pero no importa eso si mata a los otros alter ego absorbiendo sus poderes y lo sacrifico para completar mi resurrección – Explicó la sombra – Y entonces el Desastre Final será realidad.

- ¡No puedes violar el Supremo Juramento que los Siete Máximos Dioses crearon hace catorce mil años! – Replicó otra de las sombras.

- No deben repetirse los eventos que condujeron al renacimiento del Dios Oscuro – Anunció otra sombra – Para ello se creó el Supremo Juramento, para proteger el Universo de las garras de cualquiera que intente obtener el poder del Dios Oscuro e impedir que se repitan los acontecimientos de hace catorce milenios – Explicó la tercera sombra – Por eso fuimos creados los Seis Dioses Centinelas, para custodiar la ley que los Siete crearon, no destruirla, algo que deberías tener en cuenta, Dios del Caos Kaosu – Reveló la sombra.

- Hmph. ¿Y eso que importa? La "ley" creada por los Siete Máximos Dioses solo puede ser anulada si uno de los descendientes busca la fuerza del Dios Oscuro y ahí tenéis a Yesayd, el descendiente del Primer Máximo Dios, buscando el verdadero poder de la Oscuridad para destruir a la Luz que representa Angel, que desciende de la Tercera Máxima Diosa. Es el eterno duelo entre Luz y Oscuridad repitiéndose de nuevo, desde la existencia del Universo mismo y eso mismo se le puede aplicar al Supremo Juramento – Afirmó duramente Kaosu – Caerá y el Dios Oscuro regresará, aparecerán los nuevos Siete Máximos Dioses, lo vencerán y crearán otro Supremo Juramento y el ciclo se repetirá por toda la eternidad. ¡Es lo mismo que el Caos y el Orden, que están condenados a luchar por siempre! – Declaró furiosamente.

- ¡Te equivocas! Existen otras vías aparte de la lucha – Dijo la quinta sombra.

- Je. Buen intento, pero no importa cuánto te resistas, al final acabarás siendo como yo, seguirás mis pasos y la historia se repetirá nuevamente – Dijo burlescamente Kaosu – Que ingenua eres, hermanita, tu deseo de expandir el Orden te llevará eventualmente a tu propio final, Järjestys.

- Nunca seré como tú, Kaosu – Negó Järjestys – Angel nunca me traicionaría aunque hayas sembrado la semilla de la duda en ella, porque sé que es la única que puede salvar a su hermano de la oscuridad – Dijo Järjestys.

- Entonces dime, ¿para qué engendramos a las Prendas Divinas? – Preguntó Kaosu.

- Para proteger a nuestros alter ego – Respondió Järjestys.

- ¡Te equivocas, no creamos las Prendas Divinas para protegerlos, las engendramos para extender nuestra propia voluntad y en última instancia prevenir la aniquilación de nuestra propia existencia! – Negó Kaosu – Se acabó la discusión, es inútil discutir cuando el paso del tiempo me terminará dando la razón en todo lo referente a este asunto – Anunció abandonando el santuario.

Järjestys se quedó pensativa ante las palabras que su maléfico hermano dijo mientras escuchaba a los otros dioses comentar acerca de la arrogancia que Kaosu hacia alarde constantemente y que si no fuera por el Supremo Juramento, lo habrían eliminado hace tiempo, pero no podían hacer eso y Kaosu lo sabía muy bien, por eso no ocultaba su oscura ambición a nadie y la hacía pública, a sabiendas de que los otros alter ego se pondrían en marchar para detener en la medida de lo posible y sin saberlo los malvados planes de su hermano.

En otra parte, en una especie de trono negro se encontraba Kaosu sentado molesto por la negativa de los otros dioses ante su plan maestro y por la pérdida de las tres Reliquias Oscuras, indispensables para culminar la primera parte de su plan, resucitar sacrificando a su alter ego en el proceso y tomando su cuerpo para ejecutar la siguiente parte, encontrar el poder del Dios Oscuro y destruir el Supremo Juramento, todo con el simple objetivo de superar a todos y ser el señor de todo y de todos.

- La Gran Guerra de los Dioses comienza ahora... ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Un nuevo día amaneció en la Ciudad Honnou después de que pasara todo el ruido que hizo la llegada de los Jaegers y Night Raid a este mundo, de los cuales nadie sabía nada de ellos desde que empezaron a explorar el mundo. En la casa Mankanshoku, Angel mostró tener un carácter capaz de competir con Ryuko al imponer su propia "ley" sembrando el terror entre los tres pervertidos de la casa.

- Desde luego, no entiendo como podéis vivir en esta casa con tanto salido – Dijo muy cabreada Angel.

- No hay remedio – Respondió Senketsu.

- ¿Cómo fue ese viaje por el tiempo? – Preguntó Ryuko interesada por saber lo que su nueva inquilina había en el pasado, Angel empezó a explicarla todo lo que pasó durante el viaje hasta que reveló que alteró la línea temporal al dejar fuera de combate a un tipo de hojalata haciendo que la tierra a los pies de Ryuko se hundiese – ¿¡Porque lo hiciste, taruga!? – Gritó hecha una furia mientras salía del boquete.

- Yesayd ya destrozó toda la línea original con esa Teigu prohibida, así que ya daba igual si la destruía un poco más – Respondió en defensa propia Angel.

- ¿De dónde origina el odio de tu hermano? – Preguntó de repente Senketsu totalmente relajado siendo acompañado por Ryuko, quién también quería saber acerca del anterior inquilino que tuvieron ahora que tenían delante a la recién descubierta hermana pequeña de éste.

- Prestadme total atención, pues solo lo diré una vez – Dijo Angel respuesta a la pregunta preparándose mentalmente para revivir el pasado – Preparaos pues, para conocer mi historia, la historia de una asesina y mi razón de ser.

**_"El terrible destino que le aguardaba la Sagrada Valkiria se precipitó velozmente acelerando el comienzo del horror."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Un año. Ya ha pasado un año desde que empezara el fic 420.000 (al parecer) de Fanfiction, desde entonces han surgido nuevos proyectos, etc... Quería conmemorar el aniversario de la obra publicando dos caps (uno es éste, el otro es aparte), aunque todavia no puedo decir cuándo regresará el proyecto a la vida.<br>**


End file.
